An octolings life
by snivygirl9
Summary: hello! Welcome to my Splatoon fanfic. This story contain spoilers of main story and the OctoExpansion dlc of Splatoon 2. this story is about my oc Melody. You read her story on her life and all. Melody is an kind, curious and loveable octoling ready to help everyone. this story contains sexual content, but you dont need to read it to enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1 - octoling is born

An new octoling was born in a peaceful family. Her name was Melody and is a smart cute octoling, but this wouldn't be enough. A war was coming up against the inklings. Her family decide to let her go at the age of 6. That's the age young octolings went to school and learn to fight against the inklings.

Melody was a great student and very popular too! She kept on getting great grades, but she wasn't really that happy. She missed home so much... its been 8 years after she left for her school life.

Melody watched out off the window. " why can't I be home... just with mom and dad..." she said wiping a tear away. Someone nocked on her door and yelled:" Melody! Are you here?" Melody shocked and dried her face. It was her best friend Lucio. She walked to the door and opened it. " what's up Lucio?" Melody asked. The boy red and blue hair answered her:" Mrs Octian need you for something. I think it was a talk with you..." Melody looked at him little scared. What could this be? Did I do something wrong... " I will go to her..." she said little scared. Lucio looked at her and pet her head. " good luck Melody. I hope for you it isn't something bad" he said to calm her. She nodded and went to the room of mrs Octian.

Melody take a deep breath and nocked on the door. A deep female voice said:" Come in." Melody came in the room very nervous. " you wanted to talk with me, mrs?" Melody said kinda nervous. " oh there we have our best student! Of course I wanted to talk to you. I have such good news for you." the old lady said with a smile. Melody smiled slightly as she sits on the chair. " what is it, mrs Octian." Melody said while taking her brown with blue tips hair out off her face. " well you doing amazing, Melody. I want you to let you graduate soon. So you can help our army." Said the old lady. Melody begin to bright up. This is what she wanted! What she dreamt for! Destroying those inkling! " thank you, mrs Octian." She said with a smile. The old lady stand up and gave her a small book. " this is what you need and what your route will be." Said the old lady. Melody nodded, said good bye and left.

Melody started to learn everything and studied very hard. Soon she graduated in music, fighter and healing. All that on the age of 16. What she didn't knew was that the fight isn't as easy as learned, but she didn't care. She did her best and was the best of her team. Nobody could stop her not even an inkling.

One day they were face to face against a inkling with a roller. " pfff easy target! " Melody said while she swim in her octo form through their ink. Once she got closer, she saw it was a boy that remind her of Lucio. She shakes her head. It's no time for day dreaming! Just beat him to the ground! She swim up to him, jumped and attacked with her octobrush. The young inkling boy got splated. She get a slight glance of the boy. Damn he looks so adorable. Is the first she thought. She then again shakes her head. " its no time for this! " Melody said to herself. she just felt too guilty for her action and didn't notices the inkling cleared the level.

After this fight she walked to the club. DJ Octavio was playing as usual, but there was something odd this time. There were female vocals. "Hm... That's odd..." Melody walked to the stage and saw an inkling singing in some bad ass clothing. It was Callie, but Melody didn't know her. " she is pretty good for an inkling... " Melody said while sitting on a chair. A guy walks up to her. " that's correct, but don't you worry. She wont hurt anyone." The tall guy said with a grin. " why is that? Inklings are going to destroy us." Melody said as she ordered a drink. " well.. See those glasses. Octavio made them to control inkling!" He said with a laugh as he walked to his friends. Glasses that can control inklings... Seems pretty cool. Was the thoughts she got. Melody got her drink and took it all. everything what then happened was a big blur, but fun

The next day melody woke up in her bed. Being a little sick, cause of last night. " that drinks i ordered last night was little too much i guess... " she said to herself as she get up to get ready to fight again. As suddenly an alarm goes off. " all of the octoling fighters go to section 5 please! I repeat all of the octoling fighters go to section 5 please!" Was coming out of the speakers. What is gonna happen now?... Melody quickly took some medicine and put on her fighter outfit.

She ran to section 5. On her way to section 5 there were a lot of octolings wearing masks and weird glasses. Melody find it just odd, but didn't bother as she continued to section 5.

When she arrived there were a lot of fights there she didn't even know. She also couldn't see anyone she used to fight with.

Suddenly a yell came. " DEAR OCTOLINGS!" Came through the room. It was octavio! " you might seen some of our army with glasses. These glasses are new and will improve your ability to kill more of these stupid inklings!" The DJ said. Everyone was yelling out of happiness except melody. She found it odd that some glasses will get her better. " you can get these glasses at our training base. There you can practice with new glasses!" The DJ said with a grin. Melody noticed that. There most be something with these glasses. Melody rolled her eyes as she walked away before she get walked over by the others.

She walked to her room. Her shift begin later that day so she had all the time for herself. "What should i do... " she wondered.

Suddenly she got a call. She looked at the phone and it was her supervisor. She took the phone call:" hello, with melody?" She heard on the other side a yell. " WHERE ARE YOU?! WE NEED YOU HERE!" The supervisor yelled. She sound different than normal. " i had a shift late night..." She said it, but couldn't finished it. " NO, YOU COME RIGHT NOW!" the supvisor yelled. Melody said that she comes as she hang up.

Melody felt that something isnt going right. She put on her gear and took her brush with her. She also thought about these glasses. " i don't believe these glasses... I think we should wear them. Hm..." she said to herself. " i got it! " she said as she quickly looked for similar glasses. She put on these normal glasses. " now the cant say i don't have them. " she said with a grin as she left her room.

As she came there she got yelled at. "Where were you! We almost gonna lose! Get in there and beat him!" The high octoling fighter yelled. Melody rolled her eyes and super jumps into the stage.

She swim through the ink to get to the inkling boy. She surprised him by an attack. " take this!" She yelled. The boy was using a brush too but the inkbrush. While melody used her octobrush.

They fought as hard as they could, but melody's brush was stronger. " bye bye sucker! " she said by her last swing. The boy let out a scream as he got splated.

Melody jumped back to her spawn. " That you guys couldn't beat this weak inkling. This was just to easy. Haha!" She laughed. The other looked at her annoyed. "Melody! Why arent you wearing the glasses! " octavio walked up to her looking rather angry. " why would i? i don't believe about glasses that make you fight better. Im good without it! " she said looking angry at him. Octavio did something and the other octolings grabbed her. " let me go! " she yelled. " no you should wear the new glasses!" Octavio said while he put on the glasses.

It was what she thought it was, but she couldnt defend herself. Melody slowly lost control over herself. The other octolings let her go with a grin. Melody felt to her knees. The colour of her hair changed the dark red and her mood went from cheerful to serious. She was fully in control by octavio...

"Her life was everyday the same. Beating enemies until they stopped. Without any break! Some of the octolings got killed in the fights. Melody stayed strong, because she was a top fighter with her octobrush, but she did fight long cause she was the last one that would attack. At that time the zapfish got taken.

a few months later there was this inkling girl who tried to fight octavio. This was actually a concert. Melody took part of this just to see the inkling girl die. She was still mind controlled by these glasses.

The concert featured the squid sister Callie! Who was mind controlled. The together preformed with a new remake of bomb rush blush while octavio tried to beat the octoling down. The inkling didn't let herself get beaten that easily.

The inkling gave octavio a second hit to this DJ set. At that moment Marie came and shoot the glasses off Callie. The inkling girl get going to beat octavio.

By the third hit. Marie started the calamari song. Callie remembered who she was. As she did she jumped to Marie. The squid sister are back together! Callie and Marie sang together the new version of their song, spicy calamari inkantation!

Melody also got her control back as she throw the glasses away. Her hair changed completely too! it got thin and the colour turquoise. Her eye liner got black. She was so happy and she dance, but she got pushed over the edge and felt in the hole. Everything went black for her.


	2. Chapter 2 - hello old friend

Melody got woken up by a old inkling dude. She couldn't understand what he said, but the old dude could understand her. Why is he talking to her... The old man kept talking. Melody didn't care and looked around. Her memory was lost. She didn't even know what her past was! She stood op and still looked around. She seems to be at a train station.

The old man looked at her and talked in her language:" it seems like the song got you." Melody shocked. She didn't knew he could speak her language " you don't remember anything i see..." The old man said while walking to her. Melody shakes her head. " i remember you were fighting my agent 3 before we got hit by something..." The oldman said as he looked worried. " i also heard you were singing a little of the calamari inkantation. Well everyone that like that song is a friend of mine!" The old man said. Melody looked confused. Calamari inkantation? What is that... She wondered.

The old man looks around. " we need to get here out. Oh ya what bad of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Im captain cuttlefish." the captain said. " im melody... " melody said that shy. " i see you lost your weapon. Hm... We cant just stay here. Lets explore without." The caption said. Melody nodded as she walk to the check in poorts

They walked together through the scary, dark and cold train station. melody looked around and saw a train. " maybe we should enter this..." She said. The captain nudded. they walked through the station

After awhile there was a brush laying on the ground. "Hu!" Melody shocked and ran towards the octobrush. " my precious brush!" she said while hugging it. " its your brush i see!" The captain said with a smile. "Yes! Its the brush i used to most, but i don't know for what..." Melody said looking at her brush. She just couldn't remember her memories with her weapon. All she knows it is hers.

She stood up and put her brush on her back. " lets explore further!" She said and continued to explore. The captain smiles at her whilst following her. Melody and the captain explored further.

Sometime later they arrived at a train platform. " this seems odd" the captain said. Melody nodded. She looks around and heared a telephone ringing. " here.." She said while walking to there. The captain followed her.

The telefoon started to talk. It was a weird talk for Sure and she just couldn't understand all of it. Suddenly a weird phone shape felt together with a pass. She picked it up. The captain quickly translate it:" you're agent 8 and they want you to get the 4 thangs to get out of here. With the pass you can do the stages here. That's all whats important he said." Just at that point a train arrived.

"Here?..." She said as she walked inside the train. The captain followed her. Melody sit down and looked around. The captain sits besides her. The train started to move. Melody looks nervously around her. Just at that time a weird sea slug crawled to them. The captain was making fun of him. Melody shook her head and the sea slug was angry. " i take this as the first time riding with us. My name CQ cumber!" The little guy said. Melody dreamed a little so most of it she didnt hear. " melody?" Captain asked trying to get in contact with her. "Hu?..." Melody shocked. " open your device." CQ cumber asked. Melody opened it up. A empty map was shown. " go to your next destination." CQ said. Melody did that. The train came to a stop.

They arrived at the first stage. Melody walked out of the train. " if you finish this you can continue. I have to say there was someone in there who hasn't returned..." CQ cumber said. Melody swallowed. What if the same would happen to her... Melody shook her head and went in with her brush.

She walked around and suddenly a octoling appeared. This octoling looked really odd. her skin was green and her hair blueish greenish. " hey can you help me! " melody yelled. The octoling laughed and jumped to her. The laugh she made sounded odd than usual octoling sounds.

Suddenly she attacked melody. Melody dodged the attack and swing her brush to kill her. " they are evil... " she said as she continued to next area.

The next area had 2 octoling, but they were already out. Melo found it odd. Suddenly she heard a male scream. That scream... So familiar... She thought whilst she went there. Once there she killed the two octolings. After she did that she saw an octoling boy laying on the ground. Melody lifted her brush. The octo boi looks up to her. " please don't hurt me... " he said to her scared. Melody looked at him and lowers her brush. " melody?... Is that you?..." He asked to her. " how do you know my name!?" Melody striked to her attacking pose. The octoboi looked at her. " we were friends remember? Back in school... We studied the same subjects..." The octoling boy said to her as he stand up. " I'm Max..." He said. "Max?..." She said as her memory came back of him. Suddenly she hugs him. " i remember... Im sorry i forgotten everything... " she said. Max smiled and hold her tight.

They were friends back then when they did school. They worked together to make the best of their studies. Although they didnt do the same studies. Max really wished to do the octarian fighting, but only girls could do it. Even tho he couldn't join melody learned him how to do it.

" you still haven't mastered it yet..." Melody helped hum up as he get his armor got back. " sadly not..." Max said and shocked his. " lets team up." Melody said with a smile. Max nodded and stand up with his Dualies and so the teamed up to clear the mission.

Once back in the Train the captain looks at them." So you could talk with them." He said little annoyed. "No..." Melody got disturbed by captains walkie talkie. " agent 3 is that you?" Captain asked. " MIC CHECK ONE-TWO, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" a girl yelled through the walkie talkie. " Excuse me!" The captain said being shocked. Melody and Max laughed a little. " pearl! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!" An octoling girl voice said. "Huh..." Max was little shocked, but didn't disturb them. The inkling girl introduce her self by doing a rap battle with the captain. Her name is mc princess aka pearl. The captain sighed and did his rap about him. " OK, you two... That's ENOUGH!" the octoling girl said. "Mr. Cuttlefish, was it? We found a radio here and heard your transmission. we're currently on mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?" The octoling asked. "Mount Nantai... Why that's near Octo Valley! agent 8, her friend and i were near there, but someone seems to have taken us deep underground..." The captain said. " i see... So you and this... Agent 8 and her friend don't know where you are? Sorry to hear that... But worry not! From now on, you'll have me, DJ_hyperfresh aka marina, supporting you! I'll get to work analyzing your surroundings, and hopefully I'll be of some help to you!" marina said. Max and melody looked at each other. They seems to know that name somewhere... " i don't really get what's going on, but hang tight. We got you!" Pearl said. " OK, well... Anyone who loves rapping is a friend of mine. Thanks for your help!" We're off to pass some sorts test and make our way to the promise land! And by "we" I mean you two, agent 8 and her friend! Time to get after it!" The captain said proud. Melody and Max launghed. " let's go! " melody yelled of joy.

Melody, Max and the captain continued their journey to get to the promise land, but first Max need some training. " i think its the best to do this now before we gonna split up..." Melody said whilst looking at him. Max nodded. Together they trained for a day. Max is a quickly learner and got control over his weapon. After the training they went back to the train.

Melody was getting really tired and lay down on the seats. Max looked at her trying to hide his tiredness. On that moment CQ cumber came. " i have a special sleeping coupe for you. Its over here. " the CQ cumber said.

CQ cumber went to the coupe. Max and melody followed him. " here you can go to sleep if you want to." CQ cumber said as he left.

The room was huge and had two beds. " i need this..." Melody said as she lay down on one of the beds. Max smiled and lay on the other one. " night Max!" She said as she felt asleep quickly. " night my lovely melo..." He said although melody was fast asleep. He looks at her.

For a long time Max had feelings for her, but he just couldn't tell her. Maybe when these tests are over, but what happens next... He felt a little hopeless. Little did he know that melody likes him too.

Max slept a little later than melody. The two octopuses slept the whole night.

Melody dreamt about Max. It was a dream where they loved each other. These dream came so often she wished them to be real, but she didn't want their bond they made to break. All because what is Max didn't like her the way she sees it.

The next day melody woke up late. Max already left the coupe to get going. Melody stood up and dresses her self nicely and made sure her tentacle hair wasn't messed up. " where could Max have been..." She said to herself. She picked up the tracking device and saw that Max was busy with some tests. " well i cant be left behind! " she said as she quickly eat something. She ran of together with her brush.

Melody and Max split up. Melody did the left side whilst Max did the right side. For melody was this an easy task! Since she was used to fight enemies. The only stage she struggled at was the balloon stages. Meanwhile by Max he struggled a lot. The training did help for a huge part, but the stages with lots of enemies were difficult for him, but he didn't give up.

Melody cleared her stages in like 6 hours and got 2 of the 4 thangs. Clearing these stages gave her memory slowly back. " i wonder how it by Max goes" she said and looked at the tracking device. She saw he only had one thang of the 2 He had to collect. Also he was struggling with 2 stages that blocked the way to the last thang. The girl power station and sweet ride station. Keeping control over an object is for him hard. Especially when lots of enemies attack him.

Melody decide to call him. " Max! Are you okay?.." Melody said it through the smoll phone. There was silence.. "Max, are you there?..." She said being really worried. Again there was silence. Melody hang up and went to Girl power station. " as he is not answering. Im going there!" She said being a little angry.

When she came there, she directly entered the stage. Melody jumped into the stage. There was 1 min on the timer and the dualies sounds were everywhere. Melody pick up her brush and jumped into the fight. Along she picked up the splashdown just in case Max gets in trouble. Melody helped Max without him knowing. Taking the left side nocking out the evil octolings.

15 seconds where left on the clock. The side was clear at melody's side. "This isn't tough.." She said while she got disturbed by a manly scream. Melody quickly superjumped to Max. "Splashdown!" She yelled while activating her splash down. She killed every single octoling that was there. Max defend himself.

Melody shook her head and at that point the test was finished. " what..." Max said. " im still alive... Uh melody! " Max saw her and hugged her. Melody smiled and hold him. " i just couldn't do this..." Max said it to melody being dissapointed. "Don't say that! This is indeed a hard stage. Please understand this. " melody said at him. Max nodded " you continue and i finish that other stage for you. Okay? " melody said with a smile. Max nodded. Max did his last few stages while melody did the stage Max struggled with.

Once every stage was cleared melody got all of her memory. She remember what happened why they were here. She fought agent 3. it was a though battle she used a lot of autobombs and specials. Melody managed to defeat her. At that point the stage felt down. That's why she got here.


	3. Chapter 3 - the promise land

Max got all the thangs. " that was tough... but now we can go to the promise land!" max said with a smile. Melody sat on the ground of the platform. The captain walked out of the train. " ah! Yes! We got every single thang. thank you, agent 8 and agent 7." The captain said to them. Melody nodded as she pick up the telephone.

"congratulations! The door to the promised land will open now!" the telephone said whilst doing something weird. The telephone made with the parts a blender. Melody, max and the captain didn't thought much of it. "please, step richt inside! Here we go! Do not be shy!" the telephone said opening the blender door. "Home sweet home! Here we come!" the captain said as he goes in. melody and max followed the captain inside, but little did they know that it was a trap...

Marina screamed:" w-wait a second! Is it just me or... uh... does that kinda look exactly like a blender?!" the platform they stand on rises. "WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH HOLD UP!this just got seriously sketchy!" pearl yelled. Max and melody looked around being scared. The telephone mumbled something weird. Something like a receipt. "HEY! What did that thing say?! Let us out of here stupid telephone!" the captain said. Melody and max looked at each other. Melody quickly grabbed max for the last time. " marina! They're gonna get smoothied! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" pearl panicked. Max hold melody tight. "I'm... trying.. none of my hacks are working... I cant get in!" marina said with a worried voice. Melody closes her eyes. Was this the end? After al the did... "I'm going to activate the distress signal on agent 8's CQ-80. Cross your fingers!" marina said trying her best to help them.

Just at that moment someone broke through the roof. The girl like figure kicked the telephone off the blender and the blender in pieces. It went so quick that nobody noticed it what just happened.

Melody and max lay down on the floor whilst the captain stood up and looked around. "holy mackerel.. we made it?!" the captain said confused. Melody and max stood up and helped each other. Pearl and marina were happy yelling through the mic.

"agent 3?! Is that really you? Where have you been?!" the captain said surprised. Agent 3 was laying on the ground. She was nocked out and her CQ device was laying besides her. "she saved us..." melody said looking at the inkling girl. "look she has a device like mine too..." melody said pointing at the device. "oh, wow... I think that might be an employee model CQ-80! Gimme a second here. I'll see if I can access it..." marina said whilst hacking into it. Max stands behind melody. "jackpot! I think these are blueprints to the entire Kamabo Co.'s test facility! Agents! Captain! I think we can use these to get you guys outta here!" marina said being excited. " are you squidding me?! I knew you'd come through for us, agent 3!" the captain said proudly. Melody smiled at them. What a relief... " for starters, it looks like you'll want to head up through thay hole agent 3 made" marina said to them. "I should wait here until agent 3 wakes up. No squid left behind you two go ahead." Melody and max nodded to each other.

Melody and max super jumped through the hole. " this is going to be exciting!" max said to melody. " yup I wonder what this route will give us." Melody said that to max as they land on the ground.

When they landed, melody looked around. " we don't have weapon with us..." melody said to max. "shit... I forgot mine at home..." max said panicking a little. " guys I can see there will be a weapon on your route! You have to advance without..." marina said through the phone. Melody and max nodded and swim through the ink.

The two octopuses swim throughout the whole stage. Trying to be sneaky. It was just so scary to get caught. If they did they will die... the two stayed strong and they got through with ease.

Next part they search for a weapon. They first found the bombs and later their weapons. Melody had her brush and max his dualies. They continued quick.

After a while of swimming, attacking, jumping and climbing. They got to a point where the have to get the energy core. " we have to split up to do this quick..." melody suggests to max. "hm... yes!" max nodded and thumps up. They split up to open up everything to get the energy core. After a while to got the core free. "almost there!" melody smiled as they super jumped to the next part.

" okay we have to get it up there!" max said pointing to top. " we can get it up with shooting it." Melody said to max. " what about you protecting the core and I shoot him? You're way quicker than me so you can do this better." Max said to melody. Melody nodded on his order. Together they got the core up. "nice work max!" melody yelled and hugged him. "without you I couldn't do it" max smiled and hold him. "lets hurry up, mel." Max said to her as the super jumped to the elevator. Once on there the elevator started moving up.

Melody and max sit down on the floor. "we just did it! We made it to the promise land." Max said being really happy. "im curious what the promise land will look like. Maybe something like home..." melody said, but suddenly the elevator stopped moving. "hu?.." melody and max were shocked. They looked up and there was someone. It was agent 3! "they are fast..."max said, but before he knew it captain cuttlefish hanged there in ropes. "GYAAAH! Agents? Help meeee! Agent 3's mind was hijacked by that crazy phone!" the captain yelled as agent 3 turned around. On her face was a weird green blueish slime. She was ready to attack them. "max you free the captain I take care of this" melody said getting her brush ready. Max simply nodded and super jumped to the captain.

Agent 3 jumped into the area with a splash down. Melody quickly inked the area with her colour. Agent 3 was going after melody, but melody was quick and got behind her. At that point agent 3 starting to use curling bomb launcher, but it had no effect. Melody smacked her brush against agent 3 and nocked her out. "snap out of it, agent 3!" melody yelled, but it had no effect.

Again agent 3 jumps in. this time using the baller. Melody quickly smacked the ball to break it, but it was too late. The ball exploded. Pushing melody to the other side of the stage. "ah!..." melody screamed and quickly got up. Agent 3 goes to her. Luckily for melody she had made a path to swim through so she could get her gear back up. Once it was up. She started to swing her brush to agent 3. Nocking her out. "agent 3, I'm not bad!" melody again yelled. Leave no effect on agent 3.

In the meanwhile max tried his best to free the captain, but this was rather difficult. The captain was hanging under the space ship thingy of agent 3. Freeing him would end up into falling in the deep hole. Suddenly max got an idea! Out of his small bag he got a ink trail launcher. "If I put this close to him. I can help him escape." He said that while setting up the trails.

Agent 3 stand on her space ship thingy. Shooting down to the ground. " I can never reach that... wait I have these!" melody said picking her bombs. She never actually uses bombs in battle because she ran out of ink quick. Melody throws a bomb on the platform. Whilst she throw that agent 3 use the stingray. Melody quickly avoid the attack an get some ink. Agent 3 looks around as she couldn't find melody. Melody slowly swim closer and throw another bomb. Once exploded she heard a little moan coming from agent 3.

Back to max. he set up everything and super jump to the captain. "agent 7..." captain said, but max put a finger on his own mouth. Max quickly untie him and they felt. "get in octo form." Max said as he transformed. The captain transformed too. They landed softly on the trail and got back to safety. "thank you agent 7." The captain said as they got on the platform. "hey, no problem! I wonder whats going on with melody..." max said being worried a little.

Melody could feel agent 3 was on her last health. "snap out of it!" melody yelled, but still no effect. Agent 3 jumped to her and uses splashdown. Melody avoid and went to her, but agent 3 super jumped and splashdown again. Melody avoid it. For the third time she did it again. Melody got annoyed by it, but she could attack her. "now I end its for ever!" melody yelled that and give her last swing. The greenish blueish slime got off of agent 3.

"way to go melody!" max said going on the platform. Melody smiled brightly. Agent 3 laid nocked out on the ground. The elevator started moving. "good work agents! We made it up there." The captain said with a smile.

Then the elevator stopped at the top floor. Only a huge ladder to climb. "you guys go first I take care of agent 3." The captain said. "okay, captain. Max lets go!" melody said that and climbed the ladder. Max followed her up.


	4. Chapter 4 - defending inkopolis

Once up melody was surprised of the sight, but so was max. "wow..." said melody with her mouth open. "it so beautiful..." max said being amazed. Suddenly some helicopters came flying to them. At that point the captain came up with agent 3. "AGENTS! AGENTS! WE GOT YOU!" pearl said with her mic. Marina was standing behind her playing their songs.

Max, melody, agent 3 and the captain came on board of the helicopter. "phew... we can breathe easy now." Marina said, but got pushed aside by pearl. Pearl was starting a rap battle against the captain. Melody and max shook their heads.

Suddenly there was movement where they came from. Max and melody alarmed the others. "look guys..." melody said. "What... is... that?!" pearl said surprised. There was statue caming out of the water. It had the from of a human. "That form... But they were said to have been destroyed so long ago. It's... HUMAN!" the captain said. The telephone was in one of the statue's eyes. "Huh? Not that phone again!" the captain yelled. The telephone had that same slim as what agent 3 had on his whole body.

"TARTAR IN DA HOUSE! [DISABLING CONTEMPORARY SPEECH MODE] I am TARTAR, an AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor. My prime directive is to pass humanity's vast knowledge on to the next worthy lifeform. When your kind became self-aware, I hoped that my long wait was finally over. But as I observed your evolution, I WAS DISGUSTED! You wage war over minor genetic deviations. You obsess over trivial fashion choices. And so I created a new prime directive: destroy this world and start anew! From the best and brightest test subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA. A primordial ooze from which the ultimate lifeform will emerge. Today is the day my vision becomes reality, as I destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it!" tartar said the them as the laser got ready. Melody and max got worried.

"Yo... What the heck is that?!" pearl yelled looking at marina. Marina quickly got her laptop. "Gimme a sec... I'm analyzing it." Marina said typing wildly on her laptop. "I'm picking up a massive amount of energy emanating from that statue." Marina said to them being really worried. "Uh... That doesn't sound good." Pearl answered. "So, yeah... That statue is charging up enough energy to destroy the entire world." Marina continued. Melody and max looked at each other. What could they do... " HOW DO WE STOP IT?!" pearl panicked. "Hmm... let's see..." marina said while being busy on her laptop.

"The entire statue seems to be absorbing sunlight and converting it into energy. So if we cover the whole thing in ink, we should be able to stop it from charging..." marina said while showing a slide show of what she said. "You're saying we gotta ink that entire hunk of rock? Seriously?!" pearl said still panicking. "Well, we can use the hyperbombs I'm working on, but they're still prototypes. They have to be manually detonated, so the Agents will have to shoot each one." Marina said and showing how its done to both pearl, max and melody. Melody and max nodded.

"we can do that together!" melody proudly said. "What can I do?" pearl asked very curiously. "Once the statue isn't charging anymore, you need to hit it with a full-power battle cry." Marina said while showing the plan. "Wait, what?! I haven't done that in forever. I don't even know if I can do it anymore." Pearl said worried. "Well, we only have about three minutes until that thing is ready to fire. So use that time to warm up your vocal chords. We need maximum Pearl!" marina said to motivate pearl. "Got it. Blowing out my voice is a small price to pay for saving the world!" pearl said being positive about it.

"And... what about me?" the captain said. "You can... uh... be the hype man." Marina quickly thought of something. Melody and max were laughing slightly. "You got it! World about to blow - SQUIDBEAK, LET'S GO!" the captain cheered.

"Agents! Use those ride rails to get around! I'll drop hyperbombs at these locations! I'll start by dropping five hyperbombs on its chest. After 30 seconds, I'll drop five on its neck. After 60 seconds, I'll drop five on its back. After 90 seconds, I'll drop five on its right arm. After two minutes, I'll drop 10 on its head. You'll have to detonate all these hyperbombs in under three minutes!" marina said to melody and max. melody and max nodded and they super jump to the statue.

"max I go in the back you in the front!" melody said as she run with her brush. "okay!" max said as he went to his position. Max destroyed 2 of the hyperbombs whilst melody destroyed 3. "this side is ready!" melody yelled. "same over here!" max yelled. Quickly they went to the next point. They work hard together that the next bombs weren't even in.

They continued with the bombs. Melody and max did this with ease, but there will be a struggle for max. although he made the rails he couldn't ride them. "melody! We are having a problem.. I cant ride those rails..." max said being a little scared. "max, if you just take care of the bombs you can reach then I will do the bombs with the rails!" melody said as she took the rails.

Max got every bomb he got reach. Melody was doing her best on the rails. She got every bomb. "melody last minute! The last bombs will be on his head!" max yelled to melody. " okay! I go there!" melody said as she rushed to the rails. She got on it but missed one of the bombs. "shit I get it after this..." melody said as she attack the other bombs. She had had 2 left but 15 seconds. "max! get on the rails! I missed one, but we have to less time!" melody yelled as she got her last bombs. Max looked scare. He couldn't do that, but he had to. He jumped on one and shoot the bomb melody missed. " we did it!" melody said with a smile as she was above max. "melody im gonna fall..." max sad as he tries to hold his balance, but fails. He felt down. "MAX!" melody yelled and jumped to him. Max screamed. Melody hold him and use her super jump to the helicopter.

"Energy readings don't indicate a full charge, but it looks like it's going to fire anyway!" marina typed as she looks at her laptop. "Number 10,008... No test subject has worked so hard to spoil my plans... But now you will blend into... the perfect world the professor envisioned. Farewell, 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city..." tartar said as he makes his weapon ready to shoot. Pearl jumped down. "Great work, Eight - I got it from here. VOCAL CHORDS READY!" pearl got her special ready as she said that. "AYO, STATUE!" pearl yelled as she get her killerwhale. Tartar shoot his weapon. "Boo-YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" pearl screamed very loudly. It looked like tartar weapons was stronger, but pearl voice was stronger. Beating the tartar."Grkk...! G-g-gaahhh! Professor... Our reunion beckons... Krrrhhhssshhh..." tartar died.

Marina jumped down and hugged pearl. " you did a great job!" marina was happy that pearl felt on the ground. "whoa marina" pearl said, but hugged her back. Agent 3 woke up looking around her. "what happened? Where am i?" she said. Max and melody couldn't understand her that well. "youre in inkopolis, agent 3." The captain said. "who are they?" agent 3 asked while pointing to melody and max. "these are our new agents. Agent 7 and agent 8. They are octolings, but they are good." The captain said. "meeting to nice you" melody tried her best on the inkling language. "nice meeting to you" max tried the same, but they both fail at it. Agent 3 shakes their hand. "its nice to meet you two. My name is orange, but call me three." Three said to them with a smile. Melody smiled at three. "i see you guys don't know much about our language. I can help you guys with that." Three said with a smile. "yes, can do we!" melody cheered up. Max laughed at them. The captain smiled at them.


	5. Chapter 5 - the new life

Marina turned to them. "melody and max can I speak with you somewhere else?" marina said when they landed on the ground. Max and melody nodded. "we will be back soon, captain cuttle fish and agent 3." Marina said as she walked to a basement. Melody and max followed her into the basement.

"I just want to be alone to talk with you guys. You guys will have a hard time living here..." marina said to them in the octoling language. "hu why?" melody asked being little worried. "you guys are octolings. Inklings don't like octolings... try to find a clan where you guys can play and live with." Marina said to them. "play?" max asked being confused. "oh yes. We have sports you can take part of." Marina said to max. "that seems pretty cool!" melody said with a smile. The phone of marina rings. Marina looked at it. "well I don't have more time... take this. It will help you." Marina said as she handled them a bag. "thank you, marina." Max and melody said.

Marina went away. Max and melody went out of the basement. Three was waiting at them. "there you are. Lets get you two a place to sleep. Follow me." Three said that as she turned to the city. "okay!" max replied as he runs to her. Melody followed them.

They went through the whole city. Max and melody were amazed by the look of the city. It was nothing like how it was at their home. the sunshine... the breeze through their hair... the enjoyment of all the inklings around. It was so great.

"okay here we are!" three said. They arrived at a huge building. "amazing..." melody said with her jaw open. "hihi, lets get inside." Three said as she enters the building. Melody and max followed. "I will be back in a second. Stay here." Three said as she went to the reception. Max and melody nodded simply.

Some time later three got back. "okay I got you guys some keys for your rooms!" three said giving them the keys. Max and melody took them. " we aren't anywhere near each other..." max said in octoling language to melody. " we are in the same building. So its okay." Melody reacted back.

"I give you guys this." Three said whilst giving them a phone. "my phone number is inside and you can find al sorts of activities on there. Now I have to go. If you need me call me. Bye!" three said to them trying to explain the phone.

"wait, I a have question." Max said as he holds threes hand. Melody looked at them with a jealous look. She still had feelings for max. "what is it?" three asked looking at max. "euhm you do wanna date go?" max asked to three. Melody couldn't handle this and left the room before she knew what threes answer was.

She quickly went to her room. Once there she jumped on bed crying. How could he do this horrible thing to her. Maybe max doesn't feel anything for her at all... she went to sleep directly.

Max looked at melody leaving. "uhm max I don't think we can do that... I already have a girlfriend..." three said to him. Sawing melody run away like that hurt her. "she off is quick..." max said looking at the direction she went. "oh well.. idk why, but I gotta go. Bye!" three said and she left. Max was confused. He had feelings for melody, but more for three. She looks so cute and mature... she would be the perfect girl to help him through the inkling lifestyle.

3 weeks later. Melody was still in her room. She was learning a lot of the inkling culture and their language. She can have a normal conservation without any issues. "I guess now it's the time to start to look for a clan! Where can I begin... oh ya!" melody said to herself as she just realized she has a phone. She quickly picked it up and searched for some clans.

After awhile she found one. "mutiny... the lovely , special and funny clan... interesting." She wrote herself in for an clan interview. "I wonder how this will turn into..." melody smiled to her phone

Not long later she got a message. "yes! I get a interview today!" melody yelled out of happiness. "now I have to get dressed nicely..." melody said to herself. Melody looked in her closet. It was a cold day so she choose her black sea horse shoes, long leggings, kensa hoodie and her sneaky beanie.

In the meanwhile max wasn't being busy with searching for a clan. He was little sad that he treated melody like this. He hasn't heard from her for a while. Where could she have been. He wished he remember the room number. He went outside.

At this point melody was also out of her room and ran in the hall. Max walked relaxed. Melody bumped into him. "Im sorry... hu max what are you doing here..." melody said with a nervous feeling. Max felt on the ground. "LOOK OUT!... melody..."max said being shocked. "uhm... I gotta go..." melody said as she left. She still feels heart broken. Max quickly grabbed her arm. "wait... why are you avoiding me..." max said to her with a serious look. "uhm... I just... don't wanna be friends anymore... you have three... so go to her..." she said trying not to cry. It really hurts her. "she doesn't like me... I was stupid... I shouldn't broke our friendship. You are my best friend." Max said giving her a hug. Melody looked at him and hug him short. "I gotta go... bye..." melody said to him. "melody before you go. What is your room number?" max said with a serious face. "75..." melody said as she ran off. "thank you. Bye mel." Max said to her.

Melody arrived at the place she had the meet up. It was in black belly skate park. It was the biggest skate park of whole inkopolis. "where should they be?" melody said whilst looking around.

"hey, you there!" a inkling boy with a bobbly head said. He stood higher than her. "hu?" melody said shocked. "yes, you. You are melody right." The inkling boy said jumping of the platform where stand up. "yes, I am melody." Melody introduce herself. "I'm Gray! The leader of Mutiny." Gray said to melody. "its nice to meet you." Melody said. "so you wanna join us? Lets test if you are good enough! Follow me." Gray said as he walks to some of his team mates. Melody followed him to them.

"ah she is the new team mate." A inkling girl with short hair said. "not yet. We have to test her if she is good enough." Gray said. "how are we gonna do that?" an octoling girl asked. "lets do a 2 vs 2 ranked battle. So we can see what she can do and can work together." Gray said with a smile. "that sounds like lots of fun!" melody said with a smile.

The inkling girl and octoling girl walked to her. "My name is ." The inkling girl said with a smile. The octoling girl was a little shy and didn't say much. "I and melody go against you two." Gray said pulling out his splattershot jr. "okay!" the girls said getting their weapons. Melody got her brush.

gray pressed on something and the stage changed. Gray and melody spawned on entrance and Atargatis and the octoling girl on the other side. The game mode was tower control. "melody this is tower control do you know how to play this?" gray asked at her. Melody nodded.

the match started. Melody quickly run with her brush to the middle. Whilst she was running she made a path for gray. Gray was following her through her trail. Melody inked the wall and swam up. Once up melody saw the enemy ink. "they are here near the tower." Melody said as she swong her brush around making it harder for them to get it up. "okay I go around and get them!" gray said as he get around the tower trying to splat them.

One of them got up and melody splatted her. Gray splatted the other girl. "okay get on the tower." Gray said to melody. Melody quickly on the tower and ride it to the enemy base with ease. "yes! We won!" melody said being happy.

Gray walked up to her. "melody, I saw the way you played and I want to tell you something..." gray said with a serious look. "what is it?" melody said. " you are part of our clan!" gray said with a smile. The girls clapped. "really! Thank you!" melody said being really happy. "congratulations, melody!" Atargatis said to her. Gray gave her something. "take this." Gray said. Melody opened it and it was a clan card. "this is for clan battles. You need to show it everytime we gonna play." Gray said with a smile. "thank you!" melody said with a huge smile. "well last thing. Trainings are every Tuesday and Thursday and battles very weekend." Gray said. "we will see you around!" Atargatis said to her.

Melody and the others split paths. Melody went to the city, but there was a figure standing in her way. "you joined those losers? You can do better than that." A inkling boy said. He had weird hairstyle. It looks like octoling hair. "so? I don't care about that." Melody said as he walked away from him. The inkling boy looked at her and grabbed her arm. "you go nowhere!" the boy said. "nobody leaves james offer or they will get punished!" some other inkling boys said. Melody looked scared. James pulled her against him. "you look so cute~ how can a girl like you be still single." James said being flirty. "how do you know that..." melody said being scared. "searching hehe~" james said flirting. Melody tried to push him away. James tried to kiss her. She couldn't do much against it.

"hey! Leave her alone!" a male voice said. James ignored the warning and kisses melody right on the lips. The male jumped to them he had also a sneaky beanie on and used his charger. The male shoot at james. James avoid quick. "hey!" james yelled. The inklings boys that were around james were running away. "leave us alone! We are making out" james yelled to the male. The male pointed his charger. "leave! She don't like it! I will shoot you!" the male said to him with anger in his eyes. James let her go. Melody quickly moved away from james. The male shoot on purpose miss. James ran away being scared.

"thank you..." melody said to the male. " no problem melody. That's what friends do." The male said that and took off his beanie. It revealed that the male max was. "max!" melody shocked and hugged him tight. Max hugged her tight."I see you got in the new clan." Max said with a smile. "yes! They liked me from they saw me! Now I can play those battles." Melody said to max with a smile. " I got a job by the weapon store by Sheldon. We are making an new special and it will be on a weapon you like." Max said with a smile. "really! That's amazing! I will try it out once its up." Melody said with a smile.

"lets go home and talk further. Before those jerks come back." Max said as he hold her hand to home. melody simply nodded and walked with him. Her feelings were back for him, but she was so unsure if he feels the same.


	6. Chapter 6 - splatfest announcement

Once at max home max asked her to wait in the living room. Melody simply nodded and sits on the bench. There were a lot of pictures of melody and him. "maybe he does..." melody said to herself.

Max went to the kitchen. He got dinner ready for them. "Hm what will melody like... Ah I know!" max said to himself as he opens the doors. He pick some food. "Now some veggies and meat..." he said as he opens the fridge. Took out some veggies and meat. Max quickly cut everything and put it in a pan and baked it. The smell of the food was strong.

Melody laid on the bank reading on here phone. The smell went through her nose. "mmm... delicious..." melody said quietly. Her phone made some sound. "hu?" melody looked at her phone. It was a conversation in the mutiny groups chat. "hey melody. This is the groups chat! Here we can talk to each other. 😊" was a text of gray. "thank you, gray. 😊" melody typed on her phone. She was busy with the chat that she ignored anyone around her.

"Melody! Get to the kitchen." Max said as he prepared the table. There was no reaction. "melody?" max said as he finished the table. Still no reaction. Max walked to the living room and tabbed on her shoulder. "melody?" max asked. Melody shocked and her phone felt out of her hands. " max don't go to me like that... you just can call me." Melody said to him. "uhm I did that, but you didn't react. Back to what I wanna tell you. Come to the kitchen I made something." Max said as he walked to the kitchen. "oh! Was that what I smelled." Melody said as she followed him to the kitchen.

There was melody's favourite dish. It was salmon pizza. "delicious! You made that for me?" melody asked to max. max smiled and nodded. "thank you!" melody said as she hugged him. "you can eat some mel." Max said as she hugged her back.

Melody sit on the seat. Max sits on the other side. "enjoy your meal." Max said to melody. "you too, max!" melody said with a smile. The started eating. Melody loved this dish. It tasted better than last time. "its so delicious! You made it perfect." Melody said to max with a smile. "thank you. I know you for a long time so that's why I made this for you." Max said with a smile. Max tried to impress her. Seeing melody being so happy made him happy.

Once they were done. Max cleaned the dishes. Melody helped him. " thank you for the dinner, max." melody said with a smile. " I just wanted to be with you. I missed you. I was wrong to being so to you. Our friendship is important." Max said that being so unsure to tell her his feeling. What if she doesn't feel the same. That was the thought going around in max head. Melody looked at him being a little disappointed by the word friendship. They both just don't know what's best...

It was time for melody to leave max and return to her room. "it was nice to having you over, melo." Max said. "I agree. I love to be here... next time by my room?" melody asked him. "yes, that's a great idea. See you when?" max asked. " tomorrow its Tuesday so practice. so Wednesday? Im free all day then." melody said with a smile. "that's good. See you then, melo." Max said while giving her a hug. Melody hugged him back. This hug lasted really long and it felt so great for the both of them. It was time... melody left and waved at max.

The next day it was practice day. Melody got early up to get read. She was struggling with what she had to wear. "what ability would be great for this..." melody said to herself. It was a cold day. Winter was clearly coming. She just picked the same as what she was wearing yesterday and went to the practice place. This time it was on moray towers.

At the practice there were more people than yesterday. There were 4 more people. "hello team. Let me introduce our new team mate. This is melody, she is a brush user and good at sneaking up. She is like a ninja." Gray said with a smile. "nice to meet you, melody! My name is lapis." The octoling boy introduce himself. " hello, lapis!" melody said with a smile. Grays timer went off. "oh we have to start right now or else we don't have enough of time." Gray said to the group.

"we can only play on this stage for today... even though most of you guys don't like this stage." Gray said scratching his head. "too late with reservation, again?" Atargatis asked with a giggle. "uhm.. no... it was really busy that everything was full a week ago." Gray said to them. " that's odd normally it isn't that busy on Tuesday." Lapis said. "maybe it's a busy day today? Lets begin before time ran out..." melody said picking her brush. Everyone agreed with her. "okay for todays practices. We gonna do every mode. except for turf war. Beginning with tower control. Teams will be randomly be chosen by the spawner." Gray said to them.

Gray pressed the button and they starting the battle. This time it was little tougher, but lots of fun! Melody gets along very well with everyone. First up was tower control. It was a close battle, but the team were melody was in won with a 30 vs 31. Next battle was splatzones. The teams were different and it was tough. This one was a nock out for the other team. Next up was clamblitz. This is melody's favourite mode. Because it was her favourite mode she easily play it. This time melody team won with a nock out. Now the final battle. Rainmaker. This battle was long, but at the end melody's team won.

"good games guys! Lets eat somewhere." Gray said with a smile. "there is this café. We need to try it out." Atargatis said showing her phone. " okay lets go there. Atargatis show the way." Gray said with a smile. The group went to the café. 3 had to go so they were left wit 5 people. Gray Atargatis lapis, melody and the shy octoling.

Melody walked together with the octoling girl trying to talk with her. " hey, you did great out there." Melody said with a smile. "thank you..." the octoling girl said. "I cant wait to play together. We only played against each other." Melody said to her. "that's right..." the octoling girl said. " you haven't told your name yet..." melody said looking at her. "my name is mia..." mia said to her. "nice name! it fits you great." Melody said that to her with a big smile. Melody could see that it made her happy.

"guys we are at the café" Atargatis said to the group. The café was small, but the atmosphere seems nice. The group went in and took a seat on the sofas. Melody sits by mia and lapis. Gray and Atargatis sits on the other sofa. "they have all kinds of warm drinks." Atargatis said as she picked up the menu. Gray was looking with Atargatis at the menu. "I cant choose! So many choices..." gray said. Melody giggled as she picked up the menu. " I take the hot chocolate." Melody said with a smile. Melody gave the menu to lapis and mia so they could have a look too. "so much... you chosen the right place, Atargatis." Mia said as she took a look in the menu. "yup! That's why I have choose it. It's also a new place." Atargatis said with a smile.

The waiter walk up to them. "do you want to order some drinks?" the waiter asked. " I would like the hot chocolate!" melody said with a smile. The waiter wrote that up. the others said what they wanted. "okay, we will get it for you." The waiter wrote everything and left.

"NEWS FLASH!" a loud voice was heard from the tv. The group looked at the tv. Pearl and marina were on the tv. "Yo, Marina! Tell the people the good news before we introduce the stages!" pearl said to marina being really happy. "Huh? Like, right now?! Um... What was the good news again?" marina said being a little confused. "You know... The single most important celebration of our culture? The Spla—" pearl couldn't said the full line. "OOH! THE SPLATFEST!" marina yelled being happy. "Ding ding ding! We've got a Splatfest coming up quick!" pearl said being happy too. "Splatfests always get my ink pumping! I've gotta get my gear ready!" marina said with a big smile.

The group looked very excited to the tv screen. "Yo, Marina. What's the Splatfest theme this time?" pearl said to marina with a grin. "Haaaaah... I'm too nervous to look. You do it." Marina said it being really nervous. "Fine. The Splatfest theme is... WHAT?!" pearl said to tease marina. "What is it, Pearlie? What's the theme?! TELL MEEEEE!" marina yelled. "Okay, here it comes..." pearl said. Marina swallowed. "The Splatfest theme is..." pearl said.

"HAPPY SPLATOWEEN!" pearl yelled as the splatfest theme showed up on the screen. "It's a worldwide Halloween Splatfest!" marina said with a smile. "In this corner...the spirit of mischief and lighthearted vandalism... TEAM TRICK!" pearl said with a grin. "Versus the spirit of partying and eating copious amounts of candy... TEAM TREAT!" marina said with a smile. "Uh... Hey, Marina." Pearl said to marina with a little evil smile. "What is it, Pea—" marina asked but got interrupted by pearls boo. Marina shocked of her action. "BAHAHAHA! Gotcha." Pearl said laughing at marina. Marina looked annoyed at pearls action.

"The best part of Halloween is dressing up however you want and scaring people. Like last year, I dressed up as a mummified vampire." Pearl said laughing still. "Really? I thought you dressed up as a roll of toilet paper." Marina said to pearl with a giggle. Pearl looks annoyed at marina. "Hey, speaking of toilet paper... Let's go TP Sheldon's house after work!" pearl said with a evil smile. "Chill out, Pearl. It's not even Halloween yet. And besides, I'm not really into playing tricks. I'd rather get together with friends and gorge myself on sweet treats!" marina said with a smile. "PLEASE don't tell me you still go trick or treating, Marina." Pearl said being a little surprised. Marina did say anything and looked away. "Seriously?! YOU ARE A GROWN WOMAN." Pearl said with a little angry voice. "The house down the street gives out KING-SIZE CANDY BARS!" marina said to defend herself. "Aight, fair enough." Pearl said.

"By the way. Did you hear that this Splatfest is 48 hours long?" pearl said to the viewers and marina. "Yeah! And I heard they're going to decorate the Square and give out gear!" marina said with a big smile. "It's time to decide. Are you Team Trick or Team Treat?" pearl asked the viewers. "Head over to the Splatfest terminal and pick a side!" marina said with a smile.

"And that's all the time we've got!" pearl said shooked. "Until next time..." pearl said as she stood up. marina moved her dj set. "Dont get cooked... Stay off the hook!" marina and pearl said while doing their iconic pose.

" splatfest! Im excited!" Gray said with a smile. " same here. It's awhile since the last splatfest. " lapis said to them. Melody looks at them. She didn't read anything about this splatfest. "Melody are you excited for splatfest?" atargatis asked. " i never been to splatfest." Melody said laughing nervous. " never been to splatfest? That's impossible!" lapis said. "well... uhm... I live in inkopolis for a few weeks..." melody said didn't want to tell her secret about her past. "oh... I thought everywhere is splatfest." Gray said surprised. "ya its not everywhere... hehe..." melody said scratching her head.

"well splatfest is a fun festival. Where inklings battle against each other who has the best team. Its not only that! All night there will be a concert of the idols and all kind of bands!" gray explained. "that sounds like fun!" melody said as she was thinking about something. Music... I remember I have done such thing... maybe I can take part of them and become one of the freshed octolings... melody thought in herself.

In the meanwhile they got the drinks. "what team are we gonna choose?" mia asked. " well like every splatfest we choose what we want." Gray said. "I go for team treat!" melody and mia yelled happy. The giggled that they said the same thing. "I go for treat as well." Atargatis said with a smile. "I go for team trick!" gray said. "I will join you too gray. Tricks are better than treats." Lapis said with a smile. "our team is bigger." Atargatis said sticking out her tongue. "guys... its just for fun!" melody said with a smile. They finished their drinks.

"its time to go. It was fun team! I see you guys Thursday!" gray said when they walk out of the door. "it was sure fun! See you guys!" melody said while waving her hand and left. "bye melody!" lapis said.


	7. Chapter 7 - lovebirds

Melody arrived at the apartment building. She remembered the first time being there... the heartbroken she felt. She walked inside the building. Just at that moment she bumped into someone. The guy felt on his back whilst melody felt on him. "im sorry..." melody said without seeing who its. "melody... why do we meet up like this..." max said to her with a smile. He hold her tight. "max!..." melody blushes as he had his arms around her. It felt so great. There face were close. Almost at the point to kiss each other.

"hey chicky! What are you doing with that stupid guy!" a male voice. Melody quickly up. "nothing..." melody said being embarrassed. Max stood up too. "I was helping her with sports." Max said defending melody. "haha! You don't need his help. He his a nerd." The male said. He reveals himself. It was james! James walked up to her and pulled her against him. "hey!..." melody said in shook. Max pulled her back and quickly kisses her on her mouth. Melody shocked of his action, but kissed him back. James got jealous. Max stopped after awhile go. "go away she is mine now!" max said holding melody tight. James looked angry and left. Melody was in shock still.

"im sorry melody... I had to to protect you." Max said to melody. Melody looked at him and couldn't speak. "melody?... im really sorry... I hope it doesn't broke our friend ship..." max said being worried. "its okay... its okay... it... felt so good..." melody said. "you liked it don't you?" max asked. "yes... but no I don't want that..."melody said trying to stay strong. "okay..." max said.

"well I have to go I see you around!" max said as he left. "see you, max..." melody said being a little scared. Did we kissed. I cant believe it. As melody thought it when she get to her room. The thought went wild. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. "Why cant I just tell him... I want him so badly..." melody said to herself.

An idea came in her head. Music! Melody picked up her laptop. She started the software for her music. " its been awhile... I hope I can still do this." Melody said to herself as she worked on a new project. The melody was very cute and high pitched. She worked long on the music. She worked really hard on it and was so the whole evening busy.

It was 12:00 am. Melody stopped with the music. She made 1 track. She called magical. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Melody got scared, but slowly walked to the door. Who could this be... Melody thought. Melody looked through the little glass. It was max standing by the door.

Melody opened the door. " why are you up so late?" melody asked. " well... I just can't sleep... Wild thoughts in my head..." max said scratching his head. " I was just making something. You can join me here." Melody said letting him in. max walked in the room. "melody im still sorry for what I did..." max said being really sad. Melody looked at him with a smile. "come on max its no big deal... please relax will ya..." melody said as she went to the sofa. Max followed her and sits on the sofa. Melody sits against him. Max hold her tight. "melody... I love you..." max said to her. He had to let it go. Melody blushes and hold him tighter. She didn't knew what to say. Tears develop in her eyes. Max noticed it. "melody, are you okay?" max said as he hold her. "im f-fine..." melody said as the tears rolled over her face. "no, you aren't."max said with a serious tone. "I just don't know... I don't know what's with us... my feeling are all over the place..." melody said still crying. "don't be... lets just let take some time so we can think about it." Max said with a smile and hold her. "yes, lets do that." Melody said with a little yawn. Max turned on the tv. there was a movie playing about two octopuses in love. Melody slowly felt asleep. Max smiled and gave her a little kiss. Not long later max felt asleep too.

The next morning. The sun shined through the apartment of melody. This light woke melody up. "hu... what happened." Melody said as she see max on her sleep. Did she just slept with max? no way... melody thought. Melody softly kisses him. Max woke up. "oh hey melody. Morning!" max said to melody. "morning, max. did you slept well on me?" melody said laughing a little. "ah yes. Sleeping with someone is great." Max said with a smile.

"well I have to go right now. I have turf war practice in the morning after that meeting in the square?" melody said. "now already... but okay I see you there." Max said being annoyed. "im sorry." Melody said scratching her head. She got up quickly dressed. Max got up. "well I should be going too. Bye, melody! See you this afternoon." Max said as he left. "see you, max!" melody said as she left too.

Turf war practice was up. melody played with a hero roller. It was a lot of fun playing on these stage. There were a lot of people. This was probably for splatfest... melody played really well and got lots of splats and won lots of games. After the practice she went to the plaza.

Melody was a the square stretching her arms and legs. " what a beautiful day!" She said. She didn't noticed her friend was behind her. Max put his hands on her shoulders. " i agree with you melody!" He said with a smile. Melody screamed:" Max! Don't go up to me like that!" Max laughed at her. He loved her reaction. " i find it funny! Look at you!" He said. Melody looked kind of angry at him. Although she liked him, she also find him annoying. " you will get it back tho!" She said to him. Max laughed at her:" what are you going do?"

Melody pushed him against the wall. " oh! Im not gonna tell that! You will feel it!" She said with a grin. Max sweat a little being scared of what is going to happen. Melody pinned him against the wall. She came close to his face. Max closed his eyes and sweating a lot. Melody laughed. She saw he was scared. Finally she got him back! Melody quickly grabbed his collar. "Melody... I'm... Sorry" Max said being really scared. Melody grinned. She enjoyed this! Just that moment she kisses him on the lips. Max was shocked. Why would she do this? He thought.

Max kissed her back. Melody went all out with the kiss. Slowly trying to lay in a French kiss. Max followed her lead. Max slowly grabbed her waist and hold her tight. Whilst melody moved her hand to his shoulders. The two octopus made out for a long time.

Marina saw it happening. She was really happy that Mel finally got brave to do this. Marina decided to not ruin the situation and kept going with what she was doing. Not everyone was like her. There was this inkling boy named James. He was the cool boy of whole inkopolis. He was different from any other inkling. He has an weird hairstyle that looks like the hairstyle of the octolings. Besides that he also had a huge crush on melody, but he can't show it. It had to do with his status and it wasn't "cool" to have a girl. So of course he was really jealous.

The two octopuses stopped and looked at each other. "Hey! Stay away from her!" James said angry as he rolled up his sleeves. Melody looked to him. Melody hated him, because he always acted so fake. "Why would i?!" Max said angry. Also Max hated him. James was always there to make Max feel bad with everything. James grinned and pick up his dualies. " go away or i will kill you!" He said to him. Max was a little scared. He left his weapon at home. James pointed his dualies on Max.

Melody jumped in front of Max showing her octobrush nouveau. " go away and leave him alone!" Melody says raising her brush. She was ready to smack. James looked at her put the dualies away. " why would you date such stupid squid! Look at his hair and face! It looks so dumb! Haha! Im better than him, missy! " he said smirking. " you have the same hair and besides we are octolings! If you find his face weird you would think the same about me." She said still protecting Max. " octolings? Haha you have to be kidding me! You doesn't look like an octoling!" He said. Melody sight and she took off her beany. "what! No way! " he said being shocked. Max Laughed and said:" are you serious? You didn't knew that? " melody laughed to. " octolings are evil! " James said. "Oh no... We are evil now... Max lets go this guy is evil himself. Who would ever like Him? I surely don't." She said that to attack him. Max nodded. James ran away. He was heartbroken.

"phew he is gone..." Melody said while sighting. " melody... Was that kiss... Uhm... For me... Because you like me?..." Max said being nervous. Melody blushed bright red. " yes..." she says being scared what he should say about it. "Melody... I love you. " he said as he kissed her. Melody smiled and hugged him.

"Lets come to my place. I wanna do something..." melody said. Max nodded as they walked to melody's apartment.


	8. Chapter lemon - the love (18)

**Hello before we gonna start this chapter a note from the writer.**

**This chapter is all about sexual content. If you are younger than 18 or sensitive for sexual content. Please do not read this chapter. You don't have to worry that you miss anything. I will recap what happened without the sexual **

**Enjoy the lemon story!**

Once there melody sits on bed. Max sits beside her. "Wanna have some fun?" Max said. Melody nodded without really knowing What he meant. Max took off his shirt and pants. Melody blushed by seeing him like that. " this is maybe embarrassing but really fun trust me!" He said with a smile. Melody took a breath and took off her shirt and pants. Max stared at her as something was growing in his boxers. Melody wore a blue bra with blue panties. Melody blushes brightly red. Max noticed that as he started to kiss her. Trying to relax her. Melody kissed him back. Max wrapped his arms around her. Melody let him take the lead. Max touched her body slowly and gentle. " melody can i take your bra off?~ " the horny octo boi said. Melody blushes a lot. She was insecure about her breast. They weren't that big. "Why?... They arent good..." She said shy. Max kisses her cheek. " they are good and just because~ " he said horny. Melody nodded shy. Max smiled as he hook off her bra. Melody closed her eyes.

Max stared at her beautiful body. " ah~ so hot!~" he said. "No... Max what is wrong with you... " melody said a little scared. " nothing is wrong with me... Im only really excited..." He said looking at her. " why are we almost naked... " she said. Max hold her hand and move it to his boxers. " you feel it? Im a little bit horny~" he said to her. Melody blushed. " why is it so hard... Doesn't it hurt you!?..." Melody said worried. " melody... You can say no, but... Do you want to have sex with me?..." He asked her with a serious tone. "Eh... " she was shocked. Sex that's what couples do... Wait we are a couple... She thought. "You don't have to if you don't wanna." Max said whilst holding her hand. " it's okay... Let's do it..." She said being really nervous. Max smiled at her.

Max grabbed her and started to kiss her. Melody followed his lead. It felt even better this time! Max slowly trying to enter her mouth with his tongue. Melody let him in. In the meanwhile Max slowly grabbed her boobs. So soft... Max thought. Melody blushes slightly. She still wasn't use to this, but it felt really good. Max slowly squished her boobs while he was French kissing her. A little moan escaped as she covers her mouth. "So cute~" the horny octopus said. Melody blushes by this compliment. " Mel can you lay down here?" Max asked while point to the bed. Melody simply nodded and lay down. What is this exciting!

Max looked at her panties making sure that she get wet enough. He slowly move his head to her breast. " what you doing..." Melody asked wondering what he was doing. " wait and feel!~" he said as he licked he nipples. Melody softly let out a moan. Max smirks as he softly bits her nipples. " max~ no~" she moaned it out a little more. This feeling was too much for her. Never in her whole life she felt like this. Max continue as he slowly moved his right hand to her panties. Melody felt that and shocked a little.

Max stopped with biting and licking as he looked at her panties. There was a huge wet spot. " your ready for this." Max said as he took off his boxers. It was really hard and not too big. Melody blushed by seeing him like that. " woah..." She said whilst looking at his penis. Max looked at her really wanna do something but don't know how.

Melody grab his penis and started move her hand a little. Max looked at her. Why did she suddenly do that? Max enjoyed what melody did with it. She went in a sitting position and jerked him off. " yes melo ~ keep doing that~" Max moaned. It was his first time getting jerked off by someone else than himself. Melody look at his dick. She slowly moved her head and licked it. Max shocked of her action. He never would have thought she was able to do that. Melody slowly took it in her mouth. " my gawd Melo~ Where did you get these skills from~" Max said with a sexy voice. Melody lift her shoulders. Max smiled and hold her head.

Melody didn't took it deep throat. She kept it small and short. All she wanted to hear was Max cute moans. " melo~ im close to come!~" he yelled. Melody quickly put it out of her mouth. Just at that time Max cum with one loud manly moan. His load was shooting at melody's face. Melody closed her eyes. Max grabbed his breath. " that was... Amazing!~" Max said as he looked up. Melody tried to get the cum out of her face. Max quickly got a tissue and helped her with cleaning her face. " im sorry melody... I just couldn't hold it in. " he said that while looking at her. Melody throw the tissues away. " its okay... It didn't get in my mouth... It smelled bad..." She said as she take out her panties.

"Hmm... Lay down and spread your legs..." Max ask to her with a serious stare. Melody nodded as she lays down and spread her legs. Max looked at her body. Still so hot! Was his thoughts. He noticed that her pussy was dripping a little. He slowly moved his hand to her pussy. Melody was in the meanwhile blushing brightly. He slowly touched it and it felt weird. Its so wet and slimy. Melody closed her eyes. It felt so sensitive.

Max decided to continue with slow moving his finger around. Melody bite her lip by this feeling. Max moved to her whilst still moving his finger around. Soft and silence moans escape from the octoling girl. Max smiles and kisses her. Whilst doing that his finger slowly goes in her. Little loud moan escaped out of her mouth. Max kisses her further while moving his finger around her. Melody was in a little moaning mess.

Melody could remember when she pleasured herself a few days after Max and Mel rescued the world. This time it felt different. She look at Max wondering if he did things like that too.

Max stopped kissing her and grabbed her boobs as he went a little rougher. Melody's moans became louder. "Max!~ ah~ " she moaned cute. Max grinned and played rougher. He sucks at her nips. " this f..feels g..great!~ ah~ i-m c-coming soon-n!~" the octoling girl said hardly. Max smirked and go even more rougher. Melody gave one scream as she came. She squirted a little bit.

Max laughed. "Was it great?~" he asked to wards Mel. Melody nodded as she tried to get her breath. Max lay next to her. " we did a lot. Don't you agree?" Max said staring at the ceiling. Melody simply nodded being a little nervous. It was almost so far. The two octopuses are making love with each other. Although they don't know what the next step.

"Max hold melody's hand. "Mel, who is gonna take the lead from her?..." The octo boi said being a little nervous. " uhm you... Idk about all of this... You know a little more about it." Melo said with a smile. Max nodded at her and asked further:" next question. Wanna do it save or not save?" Melody thought about it. The only thing that could happen was a sickness, but Max is it also his first time. " lets do it not save! I wont get it! " she said with a smile. Max thought that she meant birth control.

Max goes on her as he slow put his dick inside her. Melody let out a moan. It felt so big, but great. "melo you feels to tight... It feels so great~" Max said with a soft moan. Melody simply nodded. Max slow started to move in her. Melody hold the sheets as she squished her eyes. Since it was her first time it would hurt. Max was moving slowly. He tried to comfort her.

After awhile the pain slowly fade away. Melody looked at Max. " please a little harder?~" she asked. Max smiled as he went Harder and so did the moans of melody too. It just felt so great doing this. Max hold melody tight so he could slam it deeper. Melody moaned only as she almost was at the point to come. " Max~ ah~ im-m~ coming!~ Ah!~" she said whilst she came. Max felt its getting tighter around his dick and the warm juices. " this feel amazing~" Max said as he slowly thrusts. Melody was in a sweating mess as she tries to catch her breath.

Max looked at her as he slowly speed up. " yes~ max~ keep going~... " melody said. He continued thrusting whilst trying to grab her boob. Melody kept on moaning. Max feels something coming. " melo~ im gonna cum! Be ready for my load!~ " he said moaning too. He hold her tight and let his load shoot deep inside her. Melody had a little orgasm. " melo this was great!~ i want more!" He said whilst laying besides her. Melody simply nodded and goes on him. Max looks at her and hold her waist. She put his dick inside her and moans a little. Max smirks.

He had never thought that he will fuck the girl of his dreams. A long while back when they were underground trying to save the world. Melo was wearing a too tight leather top and skirt. Sometimes with the missions. Max saw a little bit of her boobs or panties. Always at nights when he saw that he jerks off in the toilet. One time he was so horny at the middle of the night that he jerked off in front of her whilst everybody was asleep.

Melo was already moving up and down. Her boobs were moving every bounce she made. Max grabs one of her boobs. This is so hot!... The octoboi thought in his head. Melo went to a laying position. Max could feel her boobs moving on his chest. Melody hold her boyfriend tight. Max grabbed her waist tighter and start moving his hips quick. Melody moaned louder. Max could noticed that she was almost at her climax point. He want to cum in her whilst she came. " oh Max!~ this feels so amazing! ~..." Melody almost screams it out. Just at that point she came, but so did Max too. Again he shots his load deep inside her. The two octopuses are catch their breath.

Melody slowly goes off of him. The cum was dripping out of her pussy on the bed. " this... Is... Great!... " melody said. Max grinned as he said:" of course melo!" Max hold her tight. " wanna do it some more max~" melody ask naughty. Max nodded with a smirk. They did it for a few times until they got tired and went to sleep. It was for sure by now that melody will be pregnant. None of the two love birds know this just yet!

The next day melody woke up lay against max. she looked up over him. Wow did we did that... melody thought. She slowly got out of bed. She felt really dirty. She quietly walked to the closet, but max woke up. "morning, sweetheart..." max said yawning. "oh morning, max." melody quickly said. Max looked at her. "what are you gonna do, my sexy lady?" max asked staring at her body. "im just gonna take a shower..." melody said. "and leaving me behind?" max jumped out of bed and walked op to her. "no... you were asleep I don't want to wake you up." melody said to him. " you don't have to be like that. I would love to get up together with my beautiful lady." Max said putting a finger under her chin. Melody blushes by his compliment. Max kisses her softly on her lips. Melody looked at him kissing him back. "well lets shower together?" max said to melody. Melody nodded and went to the bathroom. Placing her clothes in the little closet. Max follows her without any clothing in his hands.

Melody turned on the shower. Max starred at her and slowly stand behind her. Melody checked if the temperature is good. Max slow grabbed her butt. Melody shocked. "max!" she yelled. "whats wrong, sweetheart." Max said as he kisses her neck. "don't do that..." melody said to him. She went inside the shower. Max stands in front of her. "mmm this shower is just good." Max said. "well... the misses just one thing..." melody said trying to not give it away. It actually worked. "what is it?" max asked. "you will feel it..." melody said with a smirk. She slowly moved her hands to his crotch area. Max looked at her being still hard. Melody slowly jerked him off. "oh you dirty girl!~" max said with a smirk. The combi of showering and this makes it perfect. Melody slowly going down. Melody looked at him as she started to lick it. "melo..."max said as he put his hands on her head. Melody slowly took it in her mouth. "it feels so good melody..." max said with a little moan. Melody licked the tip when she sucked it. She didn't take it deeper than that. Max hold tight her hair in his hands. "almost there, melo~" max said with a smirk as he looks down. Melody looks at him and stops. Quickly she jerked him off. "here it comes~" max said with a horny voice. He let out his load on melody's face. Melody cleans her face. "well didn't that feels good?" melody smirked. Max hugs her tightly. "of course!" max said with a smile.

" want some shower fun?" Max asked melody. " yes!" Melody said happy. Max lifted her leg and put his dick inside her. Melody hold him tight. "oh yes! Fuck me max..." melody moaned. "as you wished, my dirty girl~" max said and started trusting inside her. Melody moaned slightly. "you're so hot... I can do this for more times" max said and kisses her. " i could do this also for a long time. It feels so amazing ~" melody said with a sexy voice. Max speed up and hold her ass. Melody moans loudly. Max smirks and kisses her some more. Melody kisses back. "Max I'm gonna come..." melody said with some moans. "me too, mel! Lets get it together." Max said. A few moments later the two octopuses cums together. "oh gosh!~" melody moaned. Max shot his load inside her.

Max took out his dick and looks at her. " that was amazing..." melody said catching her breath. " hehe~ I have to agree" max said said that. Suddenly melody's phone goes off. "who could that be." Melody said and get her phone. Max turned off the shower. She pick up the call. "hello with melody." Melody said. "where I am? Im at home. practice right now? Im sorry I forgot the time... I will join you guys later. I don't have to come? Okay then I see you guys this week with splatfest." Melody said with a smile and hung up her phone. "it was my clan... practice was earlier than planned and gray forgot to tell me." Melody said. "ah okay. I have work soon to do. Sheldon wanted to test out the new special. Maybe you can test it out!" max said with a smile. "sounds fun! Lets do that." Melody smiled.

"Melody dried herself with a towel. Max did the same. "hm what should I wear?" melody said as she put on her sport bra and panties. "what about this." Max picked up pilot goggles and zebra stripped shirt. "isn't it a little too cold for that?..." melody said. "ya..." max said. Melody picked up her kung-fu zip-up. " this will do the job." She said as she put it on. She put her sneaky beanie on, her long leggings and her black seahorses shoes. "this does the job. Now about you." Melody thinks and looked in the closet. Melody had a lot of clothing she didn't use. She got the white v neck tee, digi-camo forge mask and red work boots. "here, try this." Melody said with a smile. Max took it and put it on. It looked really nice on him. "beautiful~" melody said being flirty. Max smiled and kisses her. "let's go." Max said as he hold her hand. "yes." Melody answers and the left to Sheldon.


	9. Chapter 8 - Mind control

**writer note: the text that's thicker is a little recap of what happend in the lemon story what has an impact on the story.**

**Melody and Max were at melody's appartement. They spend the night together, but Melody got pregnant. The two octopus didn't knew that.**

the next morning Melody woke up against Max. Melody decide to take a shower. she forgot she had practice that day with her clan. Max was still fast asleep. Suddenly melody's phone goes off. "who could that be." Melody said and get her phone. She pick up the call as she dressed up. "hello with melody." Melody said as she went out the bathroom."where I am? Im at home. practice right now? Im sorry I forgot the time... I willjoin you guys later. I don't have to come? Okay then I see you guys this weekwith splatfest." Melody said with a smile and hung up her phone. "it was myclan... practice was earlier than planned and gray forgot to tell me." Melodysaid. "ah okay. I have work soon to do. Sheldon wanted to test out the newspecial. Maybe you can test it out!" max said with a smile. "sounds fun! Lets do that." Melody smiled. Max quickly get dressed. "let's go." Max said as he hold her hand. "yes." Melody answers and the left to Sheldon.

"hey, sheldon. I bought someone with me who can help with trying out." Max said when the arrived. "hello, max! oh hey there girl. Im Sheldon. Im the weapon seller of inkopolis. I see that you play a lot of turf. We are having new weapons for splatfest! Like-" Sheldon said going wild like usual. "Sheldon... we don't have time for that." Max said. Melody giggled. "im melody. Im max his friend." Melody said with a smile. "hello melody. You wanted to test out the new special. There are two new special. Follow me." Sheldon said as he walked to the test area. Melody and max followed him.

"here I have two specials the booyah bomb and ultra stamp." Sheldon said. Melody picked up the kensa brush with ultra stamp. "I will test this one!" melody smiled and used it. She filled the special. "okay special ready!" melody yelled as she used it. Its is one of the overpowered octarian weapons! Melody used it with lots of fun. The stamp was so powerful that everything got hit. Max smiled. The weapon is did the work as he expected. Even tho this was an octarian secret max just didn't care. He was betrayed by them.

"Suddenly melody got a black glow on her. "melody!" max yelled as he saw something going wrong. Max walked up to her. He was afraid for this happening. There was some little bit of the mind control in it he forgot to remove. Melody raises her brush. Max quickly picked his dualies. "there needs some work on..." Sheldon said being worried. Max shoot at her. Melody quickly attacked him. Max dodged and shoot at her. Melody quickly goes in her ink. Max shoot at the point where she went in the ink, but she wasn't there. "shit she has ninja octo ability..." max said as he throw the point sensor so he could see her. Max quickly shoot at her nocking her out. "her battle abilities aren't great when she is like that." Max said to himself as he picks melody up.

"max! what did you do with this special..." Sheldon said being a little angry. "I didn't do anything wrong... I thought that part of the weapon is gone..." max said being sad. "hm... it looks like octo weapons... how do you know this tech." Sheldon asked. "well im an ex octarian combat engineer... I made weapons for the octarian army... but since the calamari is. I tried to get my life together. Octavio was wrong... inklings aren't bad they are amazing... I wont hurt them, but my tech I need to improve so this wont happen. Luckily I know how to get it out of her." Max explained looking at melody. She still was nocked out. "that explains." Sheldon said. "please don't tell anyone about this." Max said. "but what if she hears it?" Sheldon asked. "melody? Uhm she is also an octoling... and she used my weapons, but not often she was one of the elite but never fought." Max told Sheldon. "She? She is to kind to do bad things." Sheldon said. "that's the point. Octavio brain washed us and told lies about you guys." Max said. "oh well... well I keep it a secret." Sheldon said with a smile. "thank you." Max said with a smile too.

Melody woke up. looking around her. She was so scared. This feeling bring back bad memories. Max hugged her thigh. Melody started to cry. "melody, are you okay, hun?" Max asked being worried. "I'm terrible really terrible..." melody cried. "you aren't, melody. You are the sweetest girl i ever met." Max said As he gave her a kiss. Melody looked at him. Tears rolling down her cheeks. " the voices..." she said. "What voices?" max said. "those voices controlled me... Just like my past... Octavio... Why..." melody randomly said. Sheldon stood there not knowing what to do. max looked at her. "im sorry mel... I accidently put these in the weapon..." max said with a disappoint feeling in his stomach. Melody looked at him with tears in her eyes. " why did you do that... You guys could be dead... Or i was dead." Melody said. " i didn't mean hto, my love..." max said with getting tears in his eyes. He tries not to cry. Melody looked at him and hugs him tight. Max holds her as he started to cry. " i will make it okay once home okay?" melody said. "okay, melody." Max said to her. Melody just felt horrible for what she said and did.

"I don't wanna interrupt, but we have some work to do..." sheldon said being little worried. " ah yes... Well melody keep yourself calm and i see you tonight, sweetheart. Love you." Max said giving a kiss on her forehead. Melody smiled as she left the shop. Melody was scared it would happen again. In the past melody got brainwashed. This wasn't fun at all. She was one of the top fighters of the octarian army, but nobody seemed to care about her. She always got picked on. One time she lost the battle against a really good player. She got bullied to the worst possible thing. Her head was put in the toilet, got kicked and her dearest belongs got destroyed. This was every time since she got brainwashed. Before it she never got picked on. Maybe it has to do how she acted with the glasses.

Melody went in the lobby. She was in the mood for some rank battles. Just beating those inklings without feeling bad about it. Melody picked her brush and went in. She was still rank b. She didn't played long in ranked battles. Turf war was more fun. Luckily the mode was splash zones. What in melody's opinion looks like turf war.

Melody played for a pretty long time. Her rank went to A. Melody was happy with her rank being so high. The roll covers began. It was clam bitz! Melody loves this mode. This is all thanks for her brush. Melody made her rank A+ on this mode.

It was time that melody headed home. Melody looked to the weapon store. Is max done with work? Melody thought as she sees the store closing. Melody walked through the narrow path. It looked so path is very dark. Max saw the went in there and decided to follow her. He just didn't want her to getting hurt. Melody talked to herself. "Why am i like this. I shouldn't hurt people. Why is it taking over my body." Melody screamed with tears. "You aren't! Get it of your head!" max said to her. Melody screamed and looked around. "what are doing here?..." melody said with tears in her eyes "i can better ask you, but im here because i saw you going in here. I'm just worried." Max said. Melody burst out and cried a lot. Max went her. " melody sssh..." max said as he hugs her tight.


	10. Chapter 9 - SPLATFEST!

After the movie melody and max went to bed. Marina went to sleep on the sofa. Melody couldn't sleep that night. Max was quickly asleep. Melody was so nervous for tomorrow. She was the first to perform. She never performed for a crowd and then for a crowd this big was just new for her. Melody stared at the wall. Due to the nervous feeling, she felt really ill. Her belly hurts and she want to throw up. it could be about her pregnancy. Melody ran to the toilet. she throw up. it didn't stop until 2 am and then she went to sleep.

The next morning max woke up and could smell the vomit smell coming of melody. He saw on her phone she slept around 2 am. So he decided to let her sleep. He went to the kitchen. Preparing some breakfast. Marina was awoke. "morning max." marina said as she walked in the kitchen. "morning, marina." Max answered. "where is melody? She is always early up." marina said. "I have a feeling that she is sick. She slept around 2 am and smells like vomit." Max said worried. "oh no... maybe it the nerves..." marina said. "I guess so... im gonna let her sleep." Max said with a little smile.

Max and marina eat the breakfast max prepare. "what is that splatfest all about?" max asked. "well, it's a fest were 2 teams fight against each other. To show who is the best team! Im one of the two hosts. My team were doing horrible last splatfests. I just want to get a winning streak." Marina said with a smile. "don't worry! Melody and me will help you to get that beautiful streak." Max said with a smell. "thank you!" marina said with a smile.

At that moment melody walked in the room. "morning!" melody said with a smile. "morning melo." Marina said with a smile. "morning love. Everything alright?" max asked to melody. "im fine. Just a little nervous for this afternoon." Melody said with a little smile. "okay, what do you wanna eat melo?" max asked. "just something simple and not too heavy." Melody said with a smile as she took a seat by the table. Max made some yoghurt with fruit. He walked back to the table. "here melody." Max said as he give her the yoghurt. "thank you!" melody said and eat it up.

"im going to the studio soon. Thank you for having me here. I have to prepare myself for staying up 24 hours." Marina said as she get up. "hey, no problem, marina!" melody said. "if you need to stay any longer or want to stay here again just call us up!" max said with a smile. "well I have to go now. see you guys later today! Bye!" marina said as she left to the studio. She had her hoodie on so she couldn't get recognized. "bye, marina!" melody and max said.

"max can you help me with finding the right costum?" melody asked. "oh sure!" max answered. Melody smiled and finished her yoghurt. "okay!" melody said as she walked to the closet. Max follows her. " I have a performs this afternoon, but what should be great to wear?" melody said and looks in the closet. "hm... what about this?" he picked up marina's top with a pearl crown and pearl shoes. "let me wear it." Melody said as she picked it up. she went to the bathroom and changed. Max waited outside of the bathroom. "it looks good. What you think?" melody asked with a smile. "it looks... amazing!" max said with a smile. "just 2 more hours... lets play some video games." Melody suggests. "what about squid bross?" max asked. "yes!" melody said as she get the game ready. Max sits on the sofa and get his controller. Melody gets her controller and they played together until 2 pm.

"Melody and max left to the studio at 2 pm. The streets and people are getting ready for splatfest. The atmosphere was so much fun. Melody went inside the studio. "I see you later, max!" melody waved to max. "see ya, melody!" max said as he walks to the plaza.

Melody went up the stairs. "melody!" marina yelled and hugged her. "hey, marina!" melody said as she hugs her back. "you are the special guest of today" pearl said as she walked to them. "I think so..."melody tried to say. "yes! She is! I heard her music and its amazing." Marina said with a smile. "ya, whatever. Melody what team are you on?" pearl asked. "im on team treat! Because candy." Melody said with a smile. "why is everyone on team treat... urg..." pearl said being disappointment. "pearlie, its about the fun! Not on who is going to win." Marina said. "hm... ya you're right. Whatever..." Pearl said rolling her eyes. "melody are you ready for the performance?" marina said. "yes!" melody said with a smile. "pearl and marina its 3 pm get on stage." Producer said. Pearl went to the stage. "good luck soon, melody!" marina said as she left.

Marina and pearl introduce the stages and splatfest. In the meanwhile melody was walking around nervously. "melody get ready for the stage." The producer said. Melody got a smoll Bluetooth headphones. She got to the stage. "for our first performer. Please give a applause to melody!" marina said. The public were clapping loudly and yelling. Melody got on the stage. It was a large crowd. "hello everybody!" melody said through the microphone. "I have a few songs I made with the help of the host of this show, marina! I hope you guys enjoy these amazing numbers!" melody said through the microphone. The crowd went wild. Melody started her numbers. Everyone enjoys it. It made melody so happy. For the 30 min she dances, sings and play her keyboard. Everyone had fun.

"thank you!" melody yelled. Melody went back stage. "okay for the next performance the squid band!" pearl yelled. Melody get some water. "melody you were amazing up there!" marina said with a smile. "for an octoling you are great." Pearl said to melody. "thank you guys!" melody said being really happy. "melody im off for 1 hour. We can play some splatfest!" marina suggest. "lets go!" Melody nodded as she went outside. Marina quickly dresses to her turf war outfit.

"melody you were amazing!" max said. "hey melody! Long time no seen." Lucio said. "hey lucio!" melody said as she give him a hug. Max and lucio wore the team treat tee. "you did great out there. Just like you did at school." Lucio laughed a little. "well its not perfect..." melody said "shut up mel! You did great!" lucio said with a smile. "well lets have some fun in turf!" marina said with a smile. "yes lets go!" lucio said with a smile. The group went in the lobby and has some fun.

The group played some games and then after a few games. The guys they want to beat down were against them. "we gonna wreck this team!" melody said with a smile. "lets beat these bullies!" max said proudly. The octopuses yelled and the match started. It was a 100 times battle.

Melody used her brush as usual. She quickly get in the middle of the shifty station. The only way to get in the middle was through the rails. So she decided to defend that part. Max was using his dualies and cover the area together with the roller user, lucio. Marina got the middle to. "melody get in their base! I take care of this part!" marina said with a smile as her undercover brella was up. melody nodded simpely as she jumped into the enemy area.

Melody got attacked. She quickly avoid by going through her ink and hide somewhere. She take time to see the area, but she had to act quick. Melody jump out of her ink and attacked one of the inklings. It was James! Melody was so proud of herself. She octobagged him.

Melody covered the area so she had more space to work with. The other inkling got in to the area. Melody on her turn attacked them and splatted them and octobagged them. Just at that moment max joined her. "what are you doing?" max asked. " trying to beat them down with being annoying. You should try it to!" melody yelled with a smile. Max nodded as he shoot down one form above them. He octobagged the splatted inkling. The two octolings worked hard together.

The match ended and melody's team won! "we did it!" melody yelled. The group hugged each other. The enemy team looked angry at us. "we beat those losers!" max said with a smile. The enemy team walked away.

The group got a money cheque. The group get ready for the photo. "veeemo!" the group said with a smile. The photo was taking. Melody smile to the others. "that was so great!." Melody said as she hold the picture. "hehe" max grinned. "oh guys its time for me to go and perform." Marina said. "it was fun playing with you, marina." Lucio said with a big smile. "I agree!" melody said. Marina laughed a little and left.

"what now?" lucio asked. "im going to play some splatfest battles." Melody said with a smile. "well I have to go to Sheldon. He probably need my help by now." Max said as he left the weapon store. "bye max!" lucio said. "melody, I play with you for a while." Lucio said. "melody!" Atargatis yelled. "hu, Atargatis? Whats up?" melody asked. "we need you for splatfest. Mia and me just cant beat them." Atargatis said worried. "it just the 2 of you right? Can my friend lucio join?" melody asked. "of course he can join us!" Atargatis said with a smile. "im Atargatis!" Atargatis said as she shakes hands with lucio. "im lucio." Lucio said with a smile. "lets waste no time! Lets get inking!" melody said with a huge smile.

The group played in the splatfest battle. It went so well! The had a few 10x battles and they on them all. The most important part is that the group had so much fun. The group played until it was 3 pm. "good night melody and lucio! It was fun, but we have to go home. see you melody!" Atargatis said with a smile. She with mia walked away and waved to them. "I will go home too! Night melody!" lucio said and walked off. "night!" melody said with a smile.

Melody partied at the plaza. Max shocked her. "whaaa! Max!" melody yelled. "hey my love!" max laughed. "let's party!" max said with a smile as he hold her hand. Melody nodded. max and melody danced the whole night. Alcohol was in the mood and they drink a lot together. The two octopuses didn't know much what happened and it was big blur.


	11. Chapter 10 - past the results!

"The next day melody woke up on top of max. they were in max room. Melody looked around. "what happened?..." melody asked quietly. Max woke up. "oh hey melody..." max said. Melody hugged him. "did you slept well?" max asked trying not to wonder what happened. "yes.. I guess..." melody said. "I wonder what happened." Melody continued as she sits up. "I don't know. I guess it was fun. All I know we danced at the plaza." Max said looking at her. "dance... wait! Splatfest of course! What time is it..." melody asked as she looks around. "its 3 pm..." max said. "we missed the last part of splatfest!..." melody said being disappointed. "oh shit... well I hope our team did great." max said to comfort her. Melody smiled a little.

Suddenly the phone of melody goes off. Melody quickly get it. "hello with melody." Melody said. "melody with me! Please get her those guys are doing something against me! Help!" marina voice sounded panicking. "im on my way! Hold on for a long while!" melody said as she get up and dresses herself quick. She put her phone in her pocket. She gets her brush as she left the apartment. She ran to the place where marina is. "leave me alone! Aaaah" marina yelled. Melody jumped up and slammed her brush on the guys. The guys quickly moved away from her. At that point a feeling of mind control took over her body. Her eyes slowly turned red. Marina looked at her. "melody..." marina said not knowing whats going on. Melody wasn't herself anymore as she started attacking the guys. "ah! Stop!" the guys screamed out in fear. The only sound melody made were octoling sounds. In the meanwhile max ran to the place. "shit! This is my fault." he said to himself. Marina looked at melody. She had a feeling something isn't right. "octolings..." the guys said. The group pissed in their pants of fear. Melody laughed evilly at them. Max came there and shot melody when her guard was down. Melody collapse on the ground as her colour went back to normal. "just on time..." max said whilst running to melody. He looks at the group of guys. He made up a lie. "see what you guys do! if I wasn't here you guys would be dead!" max lied to him. "okay..." the group said as they ran away.

"what is going on?..." marina said as she walked up to them. "it's the weapon.. she picked to wrong brush... she picked my beta brush..." max said being disappointed. marina looked at the brush. "I see... let me do this..." marina said as she fixed the weapon. She got rid off the mind control part. "like this!" marina said with a smile. "how did you get that?" max asked curiously. "like this." Marina said as she show it to him. Max felt really dumb.

Max and marina moved melody to the studio. "I hope she is okay..." marina said. "she will be, but..." max said looking at her with scared face. "but what?..." marina asked being worried. "she will be scared and traumatized..." max said. "I see..." marina said. At that moment melody woke up. she started to cry out loud. Max hugs her. "its gonna be okay... you're fine..." max said trying to calm her. Melody looks around. "I was beaten up by octolings..." melody said scared. "you weren't... it was just a dream..." max said and gave her a kiss. "you were protecting me." Marina said with a smile. "hm... oh... now I see..." melody said and hold max thight. Marina looks at the two.

The dream melody got was something of her past she never got to experience. It was from the time she got mind controlled. The dream was about the time they failed. Melody jumped into the stage too late because the inkling doesn't go to her spawn point. She didn't had the choice for her spawn place. Well she jumped in trying her best to attack the inkling, but the inkling got the last zapfish already. When she got back. "HEY, WEAKLING!" her boss said. Melody looks at them. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT THAT SQUID! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW! HAHA!" her boss yelled with a evil laugh. The others laughed too. Melody knew what happened. Her punishment... every time its something different, but this time its worse... the group of octoling kicked her. One of them burned a spot on her back. It hurt her so badly. She tried to not show any emotion so they stop, but it was difficult this time. The burn hurt so badly. The octolings stopped and pushes her in her room.

There she waited a little and cooled down the burn so she can still play. Even tho melody was under control. She could feel pain and care for herself. She had a lot of injuries of these "punishments", but she worked further. Never got a compliment when she won. Melody decided to have a cold shower. At that point the dream stops and she got back to reality.

"I don't want this anymore..." melody said to max. "I know melody..." max just answered. "it sounds horrible that they did that I never had such things." Marina said as she knows what melody was talking about. "you were gone before they did it..." melody said. "I had no control on what I do." she continued. Marina looks sad as a voice yelled her name. "oh I got to go!" marina said as she ran to the studio. "bye marina..." melody said. "melody lets focus on the future! You are in a world where there is no danger and you can live as yourself." Max said with a smile. "yea... you're right..." melody said.

The screen goes on. It was pearl and marina on the screen. Presentation their show. Max and melody looked at the screen. "Marina! Before we announce the stages, why don't you share the breaking news?" pearl said with a grin to marina. "Breaking news? What did you break this time?" marina said a little shocked. "I didn't break anything! I was talking about the Splatfest results!" pearl said being a little annoyed. "OOH! The Splatfest results are in!" marina said with a big smile. "Aight, first let's see which team was the most popular." Pearl said with a grin. Hoping she won. "Let's find out!" marina said being excited. On the screen appears that trick won the popularity by 56,85% against 43,15%. "How about them apples, Marina?" pearl said being happy. Marina didn't react at it. "All right, all right, all right... Now for the part that matters." Pearl said with a smirk she knew she is gonna win this splatfest. "Yeah, popularity isn't everything." Marina said with a smile. She had a little hope to win. "Time to see which team got the most clout in normal and pro matches." Pearl said with a smirk. "Please please pleeeeeease!" marina said begging her. "Bada bada bada bada..." pearl mumbled. "Buda buda buda buda..." marina mumbled further. On the screen appeared the battle result. For the normal battles it was 49,89% against 50,11% and for pro battles 47,55% against 52,45%. Marina team won this part! "Are you kidding me?!" pearl was surprised. "Wow!" marina just said. "Ok, y'all. It's time..." pearl said as she knew she lost this splatfest. "The final results!" marina said not knowing if she won. "The winner of this Splatfest is..." pearl said. Marina gulps a little. "BLAM" pearl yelled. "BUH-BAM!" marina yelled too. On the screen appears that marina's team won 2 out of the 3!

""SWEET VICTORY!" marina said with a smile. "WHAT?!" pearl said shocked. "That's how you do it, Team Treat!" marina said as she winks to the camera. Melody and max smiled at that wink. "You bribed Li'l Judd with candy, didn't you?!" pearl said with an angry toon. "Nope. Team Treat doesn't need cheap tricks to win. But don't worry, Pearl. I've got just the thing for that sour attitude of yours. I had Sheldon modify my Tenta Missile launcher to fire giant candy corn! I'm going to be locking on to you nonstop until Halloween!" marina said with a smile. "Ugh..." pearl sight not wanting to react on marina. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prize is waiting in the Square!" marina said with a smile.

"we won!" melody with a smile. "yup!" max said as he hugs melody tight. "we need to celebrate this tonight!" max said with a smile. "a party? Can I join that party?" marina asked as she walked to them. "of course! Its gonna be big!" max said with a smile. Melody laughed. "I will see you to night then! I have to continue working right now." Marina said with a smile as she walked away. "see ya there then! Well melo I gotta help Sheldon! Prepare the party okay! See ya tonight!" max said as he left. Melody just sits there. She didn't know how to make a party... oh well she can try.

Melody went to home to prepare for tonight. She made some food. Melody made the room party like. she worked al day for this, but in the end she just made some food. She loves to cook! She made some pie, little snacks and wraps. The smell in the apartment smelled so good. Once she was done she went to the store to buy some stuff. At the store she thinks back to her childhood when she was going to the store with her mom.

The smoll octoling was running around the store. "honey! Stay close to the cart please!" melody's mom said to melody. Melody just laughed and went her own way. The store was huge and for a child like her it was a big adventure! Melody walked through the sections searching something to play with. It was the first time she was her so she run around. After a while she found the toys section. She jumped into the octopus plushies. "veemo!" melody yelled happily. The octopuses where so soft. For the first time in her life she changed into her octopus form. It looked so cute. She just looked like the other octopuses.

A octoling picked up her and put her in the cart. Melody looked around as she moved around the store. Once the octoling didn't look. Melody went through the cart and swim away. She was young and couldn't change back into her human form, but she didn't care. The little octopus swim to the adult section. There was a lot of adult toys like scary plushies and figures. Melody gets in to the plushies box, but the box contain squids with an evil look. This scares melody. She started crying.

An employee picked her up. "what you doing in here?" the employee asked. The octopus got shy and just looked at him. She still had tears in her eyes. "you lost your parents, aren't you?" the employee said as he looks at her. "veee..." melody said. She couldn't talk yet. The employee bought her to the secure playground. Melody looked around being back to her happy self. "silly octopus." The employee said with a smile.

The employee put her there. " I call you're parents up." he said as he left. "veee!" melody said as she climb up to the slide. "to the parents of the little turquoise octopus girl. She is at the playground. You can pick her up there." the employee said through the speakers. Melody went through the slide. "veeeee!" melody yelled happily as she goes of the slide. At the end of the slide she bumped into another octopus. "vee?" melody said as her sorry. "oomy?" the octopus said. "veemo!" melody said. The two octopuses play together. She didn't knew the octopus she played with was max at the time.

After a while melody was picked up by her mother. "here you are... I should put you here from the beginning. Come we go home." melody's mom said. "veemo!" melody hugs her tight. "you're in your octopus form." Her mom said to her. Melody changed to her human form and smiles.

Those memories meant a lot for her. It was the little time she had in her childhood with her mom. Melody picks some stuff for the party. Like snacks, drinks and other stuff. She put it all in the cart. She slowly continued shopping.

She saw the adult section and saw some octoling plushies. The same plushie as she had in the past, but it was a octoling instead of a inkling. "they still hate us..." melody said as she looks at it. "well its cute..." melody said as she put in the cart. She walked to the cash desk to pay her stuff.

Once back at her apartment she prepared the last things. She decorate the room with Halloween stuff. It looks so scary. "now that's done its time to dress up myself!" melody said to herself. The octopus walked to here room. She had the perfect idea. She did her make up quick. Changed her hair really quick and picked a outfit that fits. "yes this is the best!" she said to herself as she looks in the mirror.

Max entered the room. "who is ready to party!" max yelled. He was dressed up in a ninja suit. Marina entered behind him. She wore a werewolf suit. "melody? Where are you?" max yelled. Melody walked out of the bathroom. "who is this..." max said. "I don't know... we didn't invite an inkling over." marina said looking at melody. Melody laughed a little. "woomy! Its me! Melody!" melody said as she tried to sound like an inkling. Max hugs her tight. "nice outfit, melo!" marina said with a smile. "well lets party!" melody said. The 3 octopuses partied all night.


	12. Chapter lemon 2 - drinking party (18)

**Hello and welcome to another lemon part. Please dont read this story if you are under the age of 18 and/or sensitive for reading lots of alcohol use. This part wont affect the story its more about the details of the night. **

**you have no problem with this little warning then enjoy the story!**

The three had drank a lot of alcohol. "lets play a game! Hihi." Melody said laughing a bit. "I love games! Lets play in!" marina said really happy. Melody picked an empty bottle and some cards. Marina and max sits down on the ground. "the game its called spin the bottle! Before you spin you pick a card and then spin!" melody said as she placed the cards by her and the bottle in the middle. " melody begins!" max said with a smile. melody picked up a card. " kiss the person the bottle comes on. This is fun!" melody read the card and spins the bottle. The bottle comes on marina. "its you!~" melody said as she kisses marina slowly with passion. Marina hold her tight. Max watched with a grin.

Melody stops after awhile. "that felt so good~ hihi! Now its your turn marina!" melody said with a smile. marina took a card. "flash something to the one you spin. Easy peacy! Hihi" marina read and spin the bottle. The bottle came on max. "what a treat~" max said with a grin. Marina looked a max. she liked her lips and slowly flashed her boobs to him. Max looks at her feeling somewhat excited. He wished he could do something to satisfy his feelings, but no these are his friends.

"its your turn max~" marina said with a smile. "okay! Lets see~" max said as he picks a card and drinks some beer. "have sex with the person the bottle comes on." He said a little shocked. His desire to do that came actually true. Marina and melody looks at him. Max took a breath and spin the bottle. The bottle came in between melody and marina. Max swallowed silently. "what does this mean?..." max said a little scared. "you can choose between us or..." melody said with a smile. "or what?..." max asked being a little scared. "or you take both of us?~" melody said with a horny voice. "oeh~ that sounds fun!~" marina said excited. "yes!" max said it went out a little too excited. "yes to what?~" melody said with a teasing smile. "uhm I mean... to take you both! Yes yes... both!" max said a little nervous. "come with us~" marina said as she stood up. melody stood up and smirks. Due to all the alcohol they had up they were really up for some fun they never could have. "follow us~" melody winked.

The two girls went to the bedroom. Max follows the girls to that room. Melody went in bed and took off the make-up and hair pieces. "Better~" max said as he gets in bed. " let's continue the game tho~ there is so much more! But without the bottle of course~" melody said with a grin. Marina sits besides melody on the bed. "that sounds like fun!~" the horny octopus boy said. Melody picks a card. "I like this one! Undresses the one on choose." Melody said with a grin. "who you going to choose?" marina asked curiously. "well..." melody said as she looks at max. max looked at her. Melody went to max and undresses him completely. "way the go melo!~ hihi" marina laughed. Max blushes as he is complete naked. "you are luckily with a guy like him. Look at his dingus. It great!~" marina looks at melody with a grin.

"marina its your turn." Melody said to her as she get a beer for herself to drink. Marina picks a card. "pleasure yourself." Marina read the card. "this is rather easy." Marina said as she took off the cloth that covered up her pussy. Melody and max looked at her. Marina slowly pleasured herself like the card said. Max slowly got sober. He realised in what kind of state he was in. "what is going on..." was on his thought. At that point marina stops, but stayed in that. Max looks at her.

"max! it is your turn!" melody said. "uhm turn for what? I forgot..." max said little scared. Melody notice that. "your scared to get naked! Hihi!" melody said with a smirk. "no! haha! I just forget because of the beer... ah yes the beer!" max said as he picks up some water to drink. "pick a card you silly!" marina said to him with a smile. max picked a card. Pick one to let him or her pleasure you. He was shocked by what was writing on. "tell us! Tell us!" marina and melody said. Max looks at him. "well one of you girls have to pleasure me..." max said looking at the two girls. The girls looked at each other and nodded. melody crawled to him to kiss him. Max hold her tight. Melody slowly jerked him off. "oh my melo... still as good as ever!" max said. "hehe! Just for you dirty octopus!~" melody said. Max looks at her.

Marina crawled to them. "let me do something." Marina said with a smile. "oh sure go ahead rina!" melody said as she moved away. "you better enjoy this!~" marina said with a smirk. She lowered herself. Melody looks at her with a smile. max looks at her being still shocked. Marina slow took his dick in her mouth. Moving it up and down. Max looks at marina. This feels so wrong, but also so good. At least melody approves this... marina continued and sucks a little. She did it even better than melody... "marina move... im going to cum." Max said trying not to moan out load. Marina didn't care and continued. "here it comes marina. Ah~" he moaned as he let out his loud in her mouth.

Marina swallowed everything. Not spilling a single drip. Melody look her. "you okay marina?..." max asked being a little scared. "didn't it felt amazing?" marina said with a smirk. "It surely did..." max said scratching his head. "better than melody?" marina said trying to tease melody. "uhm..." max said he didn't want to hurt melody. "move away! I am better than you and he will feel it!" melody said as she finished her beer. She pushed marina away from max. she got rid of her pants and panties. Max looked at the two girls. Why did he get involved in this. Was on his thought. He now knows why alcohol is so bad. Why they shouldn't drink too much, but he didn't want to give it up so quickly...

Melody just put his dick inside her. Max was shocked by her action. Melody moved slowly up and down. This feels so odd for max. melody never went straight to this. Max just looks at her and hold her as she moved up and down. Melody looked at max and kisses him. Max kisses her back feeling weird. He feels that melody did her best to be the best of the two, but what she did actually hurts for her so badly. Max missed the careful melody. Due to this it didn't help to satisfy max.

"Melody... Please stop... You're hurting yourself..." Max said worried. "Oh~ don't you worry about me~ relax and enjoy ~ hihi" melody said with a laugh. Max looks at her and pushed on the bed. " I do worry about you! You are important to me..." Max said to her with a serious look. Melody looked at him and started crying. Marina laughed. She clearly won in her opinion.

Max sight a little and just pleasured melody. He licks Melody's pussy and slowly grabbed her boobs. Melody looked at him with a confused look. She dried her eyes and moans a little. "Please enjoy this..." Max said as he continue. He plays with her nips. Marina look rather jealous at them. She wanted that too. Melody just moans. Max keeps going and went with to her nips and started to lick and suck them. "max... I cant take it anymore!~" melody moaned. Max goes roughly. He put his fingers inside her. He moved it roughly. "max!~" melody yelled as she squirted really hard.

Max stopped and looks at the girls. He noticed marina looks really jealous to melody. Max smirks a little. Melody catch her breath. Max kisses her. "max can you try it again? It felt so good!~" melody asked laughing. Max looks at melody as he nodded. just at that point marina pushed melody away. "its my turn now! She had enough pleasure now!" marina said. Max looks at her seeing the card she had. It was the blowjob one. Melody also had token a card and that was getting pleasured by somebody. "its my turn. I have this card still..." max said. Marina looks rather annoyed. Max sight, but continued with melody. Melody looked at him smiling a little.

Max picked melody up and slowly enters her. It felt better than ever. "this is much better~" max said moaning a little. Melody hold max tight. This feels better for her too. Marina was just jealous and picks more to drink. Max just continued focussing on melody. Their mouth came in contact as they kissed slowly. This made it even better. Melody kept kissing him. Wanting so much more! "guys you should drink this too!~ a mix of cola and whiskey!" marina said to get them out of focus. Max ignored her trying his best for melody. "soon marina~" melody moaned. "come on..." marina sight annoyed. Max felt it coming up. "are you ready for this melo?~" max said with a smile. "yes! Fill me!~" melody moaned. Marina looked rather jealous. Max give one hard thrust. His load came in her. "oh gush this feels event better!~" max moaned. Melody closed her eyes and hold max tight.

Max was exhausted of what they did. Melody catches her breath. Max goes of her and lay on the bed. Melody get the drink from marina and drank it. "delicious! Max you should try this!" melody laughed a little. Marina handled him one with a smile. max looks at marina. He didn't want to be drunk again. "no thanks. I had enough." Max said with a gentle smile. marina looks at him with a sad smile. "marina... no... I really don't want anything... im full." Max said with a smile. marina nodded.

"im gonna shower." Melody said as she went to the bathroom. Max nodded and lay on the bed. "max~ can we have some fun?~" marina asked and lay beside her. Max looked at her. "oh sure... just quick..." max said as he looks at her. Marina smirked and goes on top of him. Max looks at her. Marina started to kiss him as she slowly lit him enter her. "you gonna feel so great better than melody ever did to you~" marina said naughty. "oh? Melody can do this much better." max was Pushing her a little. He laughed. Of course she wont be better than melody. That's what true love is. Although he had the feeling he cheated on her that made it not good.

After awhile melody returned and looked at the two. "I see having fun without me?~" melody said as she get on bed. "come join us then~" marina said with a laugh as she sits up. max looks at them saying just nothing. Melody sits by max head facing marina.

Marina and melody kisses each other. Max was a little confused. The two were fighting and now they aren't. probably the alcohol made them like that. Max sights a little. "maxie~ can you please pleasure me?~" melody asked. Max blushes a little as he started to lick her pussy. Max thrust a little in marina. The two girls played with each other.

After awhile max came to his climax. "girls im gonna come!~" max said. Melody and marina nodded. they got off max. melody quickly sits on the ground. Marina sits beside here. They had pure desire in their eyes. "come on us, max~" marina said with a smile. max gets out of the bed. He stood infront of the 2 girls. Looking down at the two made him smile. just a few seconds later he came on the two. "so hot!~" marina said with a smirk. Melody smiles and she cleans herself. "lets do some more stuff!" melody said.

The 3 octopuses continued to made love with each other. All by taking turns. At the end marina and melody were making love with each. Max was just looking at them. "this feels great~" marina said with a naughty smile. "yes~ wait this would be better with max here." Melody said. "girls I cant do any more... I feel too tired." Max said with a sad look on his face. "guys they cant do a thing right." Marina mumbled. Melody laughed. "well... he is not wrong.. I kind of feel tired too. Let make it a quit." Melody said as she stopped. Marina simply nodded and stopped too.

Max lays on bed as the girls get on bed. Marina and melody lay on one of his sides. "sleep well girl..." max said rather difficult. It was already 3 am and he is so tired he just couldn't speak normally. "night max." melody said as she gave him a kiss. Marina was fast asleep without noticing. Melody crawled up to max and slept. Max hold melody as he felt asleep. It was sure a wonderful night.

The next morning arrive. Marina woke up as first with a bad headache. She noticed that she was completely naked. "what happened..." she said quietly. Melody woke up soon after not feeling as terrible as marine, but still not great. "morning... Hu? What happened?..." melody said being shocked. She just noticed she was naked. " idk... I woke up like this..." marina answered. "Neither do I..." melody answered back. Max was still fast asleep. Marina and melody looks at max. "maybe he did something..." marina said being little scared. "well he surely likes it..." melody answered little annoyed. "if he did that I'm gonna kill him!" marina yelled. Max woke up of the two girls. He quickly went on his belly. Trying to hide his boner. He noticed the girls were looking at him. "morning girls." Max said trying to be calm. "max what did you do!" melody said holding him tight. Max looks at her being a little scared. Would they believe him. "I didn't do anything. You girls drink so much. That you cant control yourselves. Look at the cards and bottles on the ground." Max said being serious.

The 2 girls looks at the ground. Melody walked to one of the cards. Her face went from normal to bright red. She picked the wrong bottle spin cards. "oh no..." melody answers. "what is wrong mel?" marina asked. Melody turned to them. "well... I picked the wrong cards for the bottle spin. These cards were for private drinking parties..." melody said looking at the ground. The feeling of guilt ran into her. Max looks at her and then to marina. "melody..." was the only thing marina said. Tears started to develop in melody's eyes. Max run to her and hold her. "hey melo... don't worry..." max said trying to support her. "no! I ruined our friendship." Melody said crying out loud.

Marina looked at the ground. She decided to walk to her. "hey, mel... really dont worry about it..." marina said trying to comfort her. Melody kept crying. "why wouldn't I? you had sex with max... and we maybe did something..." melody answers. "melo... I have pills for this... I wouldn't get pregnant... although he took my virginity away... I don't mind. As long we had a great evening." Marina said as she looks at max. "as what I experience. You two really liked it. Although now you think it was a bad idea. You loved it..." max said. Melody thinks about what marina said so she ignores what max said. Pills? Pregnant? What is that about.

She shook her head. "I could she you did..." max said to her. "I did what?" melody asked. she felt awkward. "well enjoy all the attention..." max said with a little smile. melody nodded. marina hugs them. "well im a little curious..." marina said scratching her head. "curious for what?" melody asked. she looked marina in her eyes. "well... this sounds weird... but... I would like to experience what we did last night... would you guys wanna do that?..." marina asked a little shyly. Max looks at melody. "uh... I would love too..." melody said and looks to max. "I would do anything to help you girls and if you want to do that. Then lets do that." max said with a smile. marina and melody smiles.

Marina went to the bed. Melody went to her. Max smiles a little and walked to the two girls. Marina blushes a little. She wasn't used to this. Melody sits down. "how do we going to do?" max asked. "well lets take turns by doing something. I will begin." Melody said looking at marina. Marina looks a little scared. "relax marina. Everything will be fine."

Melody went to marina. She licks her lips a little. Marina look really nervous. Melody slowly kisses her. Marina closes her eyes as she got melody's soft lips on her lips. She loved the kiss. Max looks at the two girls. Melody stopped not long after and looked at marina. Marina got goose bumps on her body. Melody smiled a little. "that felt good..." marina said still shocked.

"now its my turn." Max said as he looks at melody. Melody looks at max as she lay down on the bed. Max smiled ad went on her. Max slowly pleasured her with his fingers. Marina looks at them. Max made sure she got good wet. Melody moaned softly. He slowly went inside her with his fingers. "max..." melody moaned. Max smirks and kept going. Marina looks at them wondering how that would feel. Max goes a little roughly. Melody moaned little louder. Max kisses her passionately. Melody kisses him back. She was almost on her climax. Max did his best. "im coming!~" melody moaned as she squirted. Max pulled out on time. "wow!" marina said shocked.

"thanks max..." melody said to max. she catches her breath. Marina looks at the two. Melody looks to marina. "its your turn, rina!" melody said with a smile. "uhm I..." marina said little awkward. She didn't know what she could do. her feelings were strong that she wanted something. Max looks at her. "well... I don't know what I can do..." marina said scratching her head. Max looks at melody. "hm max?" melody asked. "yes?" max answered. "max, can you give her a pleasure. The full experience. I think she is ready." Melody said to max. "are you sure about that? what if she isn't..." max asked. "believe me... or else just feel it..." melody said with a smile. marina looks confused at them. Full experience? Ready? What do they mean with that...

Max went to marina. "are you sure you want this? It can be a little painful." Max asked gently. Marina nodded. max moved closer to her. He wanted to make sure she was ready. So he touched her pussy with his finger. It was really wet. "you were right." Max said to melody. "see hihi" melody giggled.

Max goes on marina. "here I go." He said to let her know. He slowly put his dick inside her. Marina eyes wide in shock. It felt so great for her. Melody looked at the two. "you feeling alright?" max made sure. Marina simply nodded. max slowly thrust inside her. Marina moaned cutely. Melody went out of the bed to the closet. Max didn't mind what melody did. He put his focus on marina. It felt just the same as last night, but this was better. Marina hold the sheets. Melody searchs inside the closet. She wanted to surprised.

Max went faster. Melody went behind him. She found her dildo. "this feels amazing~ I wish I had someone to it~" marina moaned. "that's good~" max said to marina with a smile. "im gonna make this even better for you max~" melody said with a smirk. "hu?" max answered. Melody laughed and she went behind him. Max question what she was doing. Marina didn't noticed cause she was enjoying it a lot. Melody shove it inside his ass. "ah~ melody!~" max moaned loudly. Melody smirked. Max never had this and he didn't knew melody had one of those dildos.

Melody and max kept thrusting. "max im coming!~" marina moaned. Not little after it max could feel she was tighing up. "marina can I cum inside you? I don't want you being pregnant." Max asked. "im on the pill so don't worry." Marina said with a smile. melody still thrust inside him. Max just let melody do her thing. He moaned a little. Marina looked at them. She was a moaning mess. "im close to cum~ prepare yourself." Max said. Marina nodded. max give on hard thrust. With that thrust he let out his load. Melody laid on max.

"this feels great~..." max said. He hold melody and lay down next to marina. Marina looked at the two. "thank you for this experience..." marina said exhausted. She slowly dressed up. "hey no problem." Max said with a smile. he put quickly his pants on.


End file.
